I Don't Wanna Be In Love
by Sheba16
Summary: Abby Adams has made a decision, she doesn't want to be in love. She swears off men and plans to stick to her guns until a certain Marauder begins to make sticking to those guns difficult. SBOC. Marauder Era.Typical Teenage Drama love, Lust, Angst.
1. Decisions

I Don't Wanna Be In Love

"I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"

-Good Charlotte

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recgonize except my own characters and instead of having to keep writing this this is true regarding all the chapters I'm going to post.

* * *

Chapter 1: Decisions 

I'm your typical normal teenage girl. If being a witch is normal. Than in that case I suppose I'm a typical, normal, teenage, _witch. _

But none the less I'm still pretty normal. I have friends, although most of them are witches and wizards. I attend school at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Instead of learning math and English you learn Transfiguration and charms. And like most girls my age, (16), I have had crushes, fights with best friends and bad emotional break-ups that leave me sobbing myself to sleep at night and wondering why the world is so cruel and how I am going to get over the prat that broke my heart.

Than a month later I'm totally over the said prat and ready to move on to another prat who's going to do the same thing the prat before him did a month prior. Of course I hope that he won't do it but deep down inside I know it will happen eventually.

But unlike other girls my age I have made a decision this summer.

My seventh and final year will be dedicated to school and nothing else. No quidditch, no parties, no _men. _

This decision was brought on by my most recent break-up. Chad Charters, a 7th year Ravenclaw, captain of the quidditch team and a dream. Also my ex.

We were dating for 4 months. It started in March and ended abruptly in June, the day we were leaving to go home for the summer holidays.

He said we had to talk and immediately I knew what that meant.

He took a breath, ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair and plunged ahead. "I think we should take a break over the summer holidays".

Having heard these words in the past it didn't faze me right at that moment. I put on a brave face, nodded and looked up into his bright green eyes.

"I think that's a good idea" and before he could say anything I walked away.

Now I was on my way back to Hogwarts for the final year with my decision firmly in place.

Nothing was going to deter me from it.

I didn't wanna be in love anymore.

I was awoken by the ringing off the alarm clock. I groaned and laid there for a minute trying to figure out why I had set the blasted thing so early in the morning.

Than it dawned on me. It was September 1st and I was expected at the Kings Cross Station in… (I glanced at the clock) 2 hours.

I literally crawled out of bed and across the floor to my bathroom. I had my own because I didn't want to share one with my 2 older brothers.

And being daddies little girl, when I returned after my 1st year at Hogwarts I had my own bathroom.

Now my older twin brothers, Aaron and Alex had moved out so I had free range over all three bathrooms.

I lived with my father who worked for the Ministry of Magic and was the captain of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He had risen through the ranks and had established a name and a small fortune for himself.

My mother had died when I was four. I didn't really remember her.

Around 10:30 a long black car pulled up in front of my manor and the driver got out. He walked briskly to the door as I stepped out dragging my trunk.

"Morning Miss. Adams" he said as he took out his wand and began to levitate my trunk to the car.

"Charles" I replied, "How many times have I told you to call me Abby"

He turned around and wore a sheepish grin, "Sorry Miss- Abby"

I smiled at him than walked by and headed to the car. He flicked his wand again and the door swung open.

When I was secured in the backseat he hopped in and started the car, heading to Kings Cross Station where I would board the Hogwarts Express.

30 minutes later the car glided to a stop in front of the busy muggle train station.

This time Charles helped me put the trunk on a trolley because magic was not allowed to be performed in front of the muggles (non-magical people).

"Have a safe year Abby" Charles smiled.

I smiled back at him; he was only a few years older than me and was kind of cute. But I shook the thought out of my head. 'Remember Abby. No men' I reminded myself.

"I'm sure I will. See you at Christmas Charles" and with that I made my way into the busy station.

I remembered the first time I went to the station to see off Aaron and Alex with my dad. I thought they had gone mad when they ran toward the stone column. And to make it worse my father grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the column after. I closed my eyes and began to cry because I figured running into the column was going to hurt. But when I opened my eyes I was standing on a platform. A train blew its whistle and all of the kids who were standing around saying their last goodbyes to their parents began to hurry to the train.

"See you at Christmas" Alex said as he shook hands with my dad. Aaron squatted down to my level and patted me on the hand. "Be good for dad" he said.

He was always the nicer brother. Alex was usually moody and would always yell at me for the littlest things but than Aaron would come and make everything right. It didn't surprise me that he was sorted into Slytherin. Aaron was sorted into Ravenclaw because he was the quiet and intelligent one and I was sorted into Gryffindor. Don't ask me why, I don't believe I'm that brave but the sorting hat said that's where I belonged and so my first year I became a Gryffindor.

Now I didn't even think about running toward the column. I just did it but I still closed my eyes.

When I opened them I was standing on Platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts express was steaming and chugging on the tracks and the platform was crowded with new and old students.

I weaved my way through the crowd and boarded the train.

"Lily!" I called as I noticed my best friend standing in front of the Head Boy and Girl's compartment.

I could tell it was her because she had extremely dark, crimson hair.

She turned around and her green eyes sparkled. "Abby!" and she embraced me.

We hadn't seen each other all summer because I was away in Greece.

"I think you may have grown" she teased as we broke apart.

"Har, Har, Har" I said.

My height was usually the butt of everyone's jokes because I only stood a mere 5'0.

She stuck her tongue out at me and smiled.

"So ready for Head Girl duties?" I asked.

It was always Lily's dream to be Head Girl and as soon as I got home from Greece there was an owl sitting at my window with a letter from her stating that her dream had come true and she was now the Head Girl.

She beamed, "Yes. Just waiting for Remus, I assume he's Head Boy".

Remus Lupin was a boy in our year and also a Gryffindor. We dated for a week in 4th year and came to realize that we weren't ready to date and we were definitely not cut out to date each other. He was now a very close friend of mine.

"You know what they say 'bout assuming stuff don't you Lilikins?"

We both turned to see 2 boys coming down the hallway.

James Potter and Sirius Black, biggest heart throbs of Hogwarts and founding members of the "Marauders" which also consisted of Remus and a boy named Peter Pettigrew.

James however had a serious crush on Lily and he was sort of "off limits" for he swore an oath that he was only interested in Lily.

Lily how ever couldn't stand him, or so she said.

But Sirius however dated enough girls to make up for James lack of dating. He had a different girl every week but Sirius was the most attractive guy I had ever laid my eyes on. With straight black hair falling to his ear lobes and stormy gray eyes and a muscular build it was no brainer why girls turned to a puddle of goo when he came 'round. Except me because I had sworn off guys like Sirius, guys who had a bad reputation and who I knewwould cause a heart break.

And because I was friends with Sirius I _knew_ that he was quite capable of breaking hearts.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily snapped. I tried not to grin as I heard her heart begin to beat fast and loud.

"You just made an ass of you and me" James grinned.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You know that saying don't you?" Sirius asked as he grinned at me with a wolfish smirk on his face.

"Don't assume anything because you make an ass out of you and me" I recited returning his smirk.

"And how does that apply to me?" Lily sneered.

"Because you assumed wrong. I am the Head Boy, not Remus" James informed her.

My smirk faltered for I knew what was about to unfold.

Lily's face went white and she clenched her fists together.

"WHAT!?"

"That's right Lilikins. Read it and weep" James said puffing out his chest so we could see the little HB badge pinned on his shirt.

Lily turned around and stormed into the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

James smile disappeared off his face," Oh come on Evans! I didn't actually mean read it and weep" and he made his way into the compartment.

At that moment I made another decision. I didn't want to be anywhere near the Head compartment when the shouting match started and Sirius reading my mind grabbed my arm and began to run down the hall.

"THEY'RE GONNA BLOW!" he yelled as we ran past people to the back of the train where the "Marauders" compartment was located.

And before he could pull me into the compartment I could hear Lily and James yelling at each other.

Remus stood up and shut the door as Sirius tugged me in to the seat beside him.

"I take it Lily heard the news" he smiled as he sat back down.

Sirius and I grinned, "Sounds like it" I said and we all began to laugh.

Our laughter had just died down as the train began to move when the compartment door swung open and a rat like boy stepped in.

"There's a couple at the front of the compartment having a mighty row" he squeaked and it brought on a new set of laughter.

Only did we stop when the trolley witch appeared and we were busy stuffing our faces with chocolate frogs and pumpkin pastries.

Shortly after that Peter excused himself and told us not to wait up for him, he'd catch a carriage with someone else. This was strange to me because I was under the understanding that Peter didn't have that many friends aside from Sirius, James and Remus.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend" Remus suggested as he read a large textbook.

I tried not to make the gagging motion. Peter was nice but he was not attractive at all.

"Let's be realistic here Moony" Sirius said.

Remus or Moony, which happened to be his nickname frowned, "it's not that unrealistic".

"Actually it is" I said and Sirius began to laugh.

"And that's from both a guy and girl's point of view" he stated.

Remus just shook his head as we broke into another laughing fit.

A few minutes after that I yawned.

All the late summer nights and laughing fits had caught up with me so I made myself comfortable in the corner of the compartment.

I made another decision.

I was going to have a nap.

I placed my hands against the wall and rested my head on them as I drew my feet up.

"You know I'm more comfortable than the wall" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows.

I snorted, "No I'm fine".

I was not going to sleep against Sirius because I knew that once my feet were wet I'd have to plunge in and I was not willing to fall for my friend, no matter how charming and attractive he was.

"Wake me when we get there" I yawned again and slowly my eyes closed.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! This is just the beginning! I heard Good Charlottes new song "I Don't Wanna Be In Love"  
a few days ago and it just gave me some ideas. I hope it will be just a well received as Baby It's Magic

So if you want more Reviews please.


	2. Chemisty

I Don't Wanna Be In Lov

* * *

Yay chapter 2! Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Chemisty

"Wakie wakie Abs and bakie"

When I opened my eyes I was staring into Sirius'. I could feel my face growing hot as I could see every little detail of his very handsome face. His lips were close to mine and if I wanted too I could have just tilted my face up a few inches and they would brush together.

But as I stated before, I had sworn off guys and that included Sirius. "I'm up" I yawned.

He was still hovering above me and I waited for him to stand up and get out of my way.

However he just stood there, staring into my eyes.

I bit my lip, "um Sirius you're in my way"

He blinked and grinned, "Oh right" and he straightened himself.

I smiled at him and sat up than rubbed my eyes.

"Remus went up ahead to get us a carriage" he informed me as we joined the throng of people making their way off the train.

We waved to Hagrid the games keeper as we walked by to the carriages.

"Oi Moony" Sirius called.

Remus' pale face popped out of the sixth carriage from the front and we hurried over.

Remus helped me into the carriage and I took a seat beside him.

"I'm starving" Sirius said as he stretched himself on his side of the carriage.

"I thought you were Sirius" I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"That was real lame Abs" he said.

Yeah it was pretty lame I will admit but I looked to Remus and he smiled, "I thought it was witty".

"Thanks Remus".

When the carriages came to a stop Sirius jumped out and ran ahead of everyone else.

"I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall" he called.

Remus shook his head and I giggled. "I'm surprised he's not huge".

"Well one day he may wake up 300 pounds"

An image popped into my mind of a very large Sirius dragging his fat arse through the Great Hall doors. I began to giggle even harder.

"You could picture it couldn't you?" Remus asked.

I couldn't answer him because I was gasping for breath. I wasn't going to be able to keep a straight face at supper tonight.

When we entered the Great Hall Sirius was sitting at our normal spot at the Gryffindor table. I slid onto the bench and Remus slid in beside me. "Jeez I wish they'd hurried up. I'm hungry" Sirius said fingering a fork. I bit my tongue trying to hold in my laughter but I glanced over at Remus who was obviously trying to stifle his laugh but his face was priceless and I just had to let it out.

"What's so funny?" Sirius frowned at us.

"I just had an er, image"

"Oh yeah, an image of me?" he winked.

"Actually yes"

"In a speedo right?"

Another image popped into my mind of an overweight Sirius dragging his fat arse through the Great Hall doors in a speedo.

"Oh Sirius Orion Black" I shook my head.

A few minutes later Lily stormed in followed by a flustered James who was now sporting a fresh hand print on his face.

"Nice mate" Sirius said as James flopped himself down.

"Maybe he should keep his comments to himself" Lily sneered as McGonagall entered with the first years following behind her.

"Aw Lilikins It was a compliment" James protested.

Lily shot him a death glare. "Do not call me that dreadful name again".

"Okay fine" James held his hands up in front of him and turned his attention to the front where the stool and sorting hat were placed.

30 minutes and 15 Gryffindors later Professor Dumbledore stood up and gazed over the students.

"I would like to welcome all the students, new and old. The rules haven't changed. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, the curfew is 11, unless you have an invisibility cloak than I suppose you could get away with sneaking around after hours". I could have sworn that his gaze fell on us. James smirked; I knew he had an invisibility cloak because he and Sirius rescued me last year from Filch's office when I went to retrieve the Marauders map that I had dropped. They had burst through the door just as Filch had rounded the corner and they threw it over me and we snuck out.

I had never been so thankful to see them in my entire life.

Sirius stomach grumbled loudly and it echoed, everyone turned and a few people began to laugh.

"Oh Merlin" I muttered as the attention fell on all of us.

Dumbledore smiled, "Well I hear some people are hungry. Without further a due, dig in".

The food appeared and Sirius grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be chicken and literally, dug in.

"Urg, I think I've lost my appetite" Lily gagged from beside me and pushed her plate away.

The sight of Sirius mowing down made me feel queasy too but my stomach was growling too so I ignored him and began to eat.

"How can you eat" Lily asked me.

"I'm hungry" I protested.

"You're hurting my feelings Evans" Sirius said.

"And you're hurting my stomach, Black".

I tuned them out as they began to bicker.

A few minutes and a couple of pounds later we wandered out of the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor common room.

Remus and I supported Sirius who had consumed so much that he couldn't support his own weight.

"What a fat arse" James taunted him as he led the way to the common room.

Lily had already started patrol duties, without James help because she said he would cause more problems.

"Sod off Prongs or I'll knock your block off" Sirius grunted.

"Lemon Drops" James ignored him and said the password when we came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Nice to see you dears" she called as she swung open.

We stepped in and Sirius crashed down on the couch muttering about how his stomach hurt.

I rolled my eyes and pulled his feet off the end of the couch and sat down. He threw his legs over mine and grinned at me from the end of the couch. "Maybe you shouldn't eat that much" I spat my tongue out at him as James and Remus seated themselves on the chairs.

"I was hungry and over come by the sight of the food"

"My mum made you a large breakfast this morning" James called.

"Yes Prongsie but that was breakfast" Sirius stated as he pulled himself into a sitting position. We all rolled our eyes. It was hard to believe that Sirius still maintained his perfectly sculptured body the way he ate.

An hour later Remus excused himself and said he was going to go and catch up on some reading. He kissed the top of my head in a brotherly sort of way, something he had been doing for three years now and still Sirius would scowl.

"Jealous mate?" James asked as his brows rose.

"No. And if I was going to kiss Abs it wouldn't be on the top of the head".

He winked at me and I could feel the blush creeping up my neck and splashing across my face.

To hide it I spat my tongue out at him and replied cockily, "you wish. I would _never _let you kiss me"

James oohed and Sirius kicked out his foot in a poor attempt to hit James.

"It's not like Lily would let you kiss her either" I stated.

"Oh that's cold Abigail" James said using my full name. I cringed. I hated my name and everyone knew it.

"I'm going to kill you" I told him and he jumped up.

"I gotta go can't leave my Lily flower all alone" and he ran out of the room.

Sirius chuckled and I tensed as he laid his head on my lap and stared up at me. "Do you think those two are going to get together?" he asked non-chalantly as though it was normal for him to lay on me- which it wasn't!

I tried to keep calm as I answered him. "This is the year that it's going to happen, if it's going to happen".

"My thoughts exactly. Do you fancy anyone?"

I averted my gaze from him and into the fire. 'I must stick to my guns. No men' I told myself.

"No"

He sat up, "Oh really? Not even me?"

I giggled, "No, especially not you"

He frowned than stood up. "Well than. I'm off to bed"

"You're not mad are you?" I asked blinking as he suddenly walked off.

He chuckled, "Mad at what? You not liking me? Course not it's a relief. Night Abs" and he jogged up the stairs.

To say the least that comment hurt.

A sat there for a few more minutes later, alone, thinking of the way I was reacting to Sirius' charms and flirtatious comments. I would not, could not fall for him.

After all he was my friend, but I couldn't deny the chemistry we had.

I sighed. Sirius was just being a guy and because he wasn't seeing a girl right at the moment all his "sexual" energy was building up and because I was the only girl around right now it made sense that he would direct it at me.

I yawned and pushed myself off the couch than dragged myself up the stairs.

When I entered the dorm I fell face first onto my bed and snuggled into the covers, groaning in bliss. I had to admit that my bed at Hogwarts was just as comfortable as my bed at home.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I looked up to see Alice Prewitt standing there. She was another friend of mine and one of the other girls that Lily and I shared a room with.

"I just missed my bed" I sighed as I flipped onto my back.

She giggled and jumped onto her bed. My eyes widened as I noticed something glittering on her left hand on the marriage finger.

"Alice what's that?" I asked pointing.

She grinned and jumped from her bed onto my and plopped down on the end.

"It's a ring".

I took her hand and inspected it, "Merlin that's quite a rock. What is it a promise ring?"

"No. Frank proposed to me this summer".

"Congratulations".

She beamed, "Thanks. I truly believe that he is the love of my life, we've been together for 3 years now. I just want to spend the rest of my life with him" she gushed.

"I must admit you 2 have quite the chemistry. Everyone can see feel it".

She smiled dreamily than smirked at me, "So do you and Sirius".

I turned red and shook my head frantically. "Do not!" and I threw my pillow over my head.

"Keep telling yourself that but everyone can feel it" and I felt her get off my bed.

I kept my head buried under my pillow and before I knew it I dozed off.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Alice I'm so happy for you" Lily's squeals woke me up the next morning.I knew it was the next morning because I woke up later last night and changed into my pj's and the sun was shining into the room when I opened my eyes.

Alice and Lily were already showered and dressed and obviously discussing Alices' ring.I muttered something incoherent, grabbed my uniform from the end of my bed and a towel and made myself go into the bathroom.

After a nice hot shower I dressed and stumbled out of the bathroom.Alice was doing her hair and Lily had gone down to direct the breakfast traffic.I brushed my hair used a drying spell on it and than put some eye liner around my chocolate brown eyes and waited for Alice to finish putting on her face.

We skipped down to the Great Hall 10 minutes later.

She slid in beside Frank and pecked him on the head. "Aw what a sweet heart" I cooed as he gave her the plate of food he made up for her.

"Mornin' Abby" he said as I took a seat beside Remus.

Lily and James were herding in a few first years and Sirius was no where to be found.

"Where's Sirius? He wouldn't miss breakfast" I said as I scooped some eggs onto my plate.

Before anyone could answer my question we heard some giggles and Sirius' bark like laugh.

He had just walked in with his arm wrapped around the waist of Amelia Burkhart a seventh year Hufflepuff. They had a mini snog session in the middle of the Great Hall before they broke apart and went their separate ways.

"Good Morning Padfoot" Remus greeted him as he sat down grinning from ear to ear.

"It is a good morning indeed Moony" he replied as he piled his plate with pancakes.

James than sat down and Lily took a spot beside Frank. "If you ever do that again Black than I will have no choice but to deduct 10 points from Gryffindor" she hissed.

"For what?" he grunted as he shoveled bacon into his mouth.

"For snogging Amelia in public, where people are eating none the less" she stated.

"And I will award him 10 points for snogging Amelia in public where people are eating" James told her.

Lily glared at him and chose to ignore him.

"I don't see a problem with it" Sirius shrugged.

"You wouldn't" I replied tersely.

Now I wasn't jealous just the sight had made me gag a little and it also made me a little mad. Okay maybe I was a little jealous. Don't ask me why because I was use to Sirius' snogging every pretty girl at Hogwarts but this time it bugged me.He just shrugged again and went back to shoveling food into his hole.

McGonagall than came around and handed out schedules.I groaned as I read the subjects for a Monday Morning; Double Potions with Slughorn, History of Magic with Binns, Herbology with Sprout and Double Charms with Flitwick.

There were a few more groans from the people around me; obviously they had shared the same fate.

After Sirius inspected everyone's' Monday morning schedule he grinned. "Hey at least we all have potions together!"

We all groaned again, potions with Sirius was not the worst part of double potions, having double potions with the Slytherins wasn't the worst part but having Sirius in potions with the Slytherins was the worst part. We'd lose at least 100 points because Sirius couldn't resist in tormenting our rival house. He took great pleasure in starting fights and who ever was unfortunate enough to be his partner would most likely end up doing all the work because Sirius spent just as much time in the hall as he did in the classroom. And when he was in the classroom he was too busy flirting with the girls.

We all looked at each other and at the same time jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall. Everyone watching us and McGonagall yelling at all of us to slow down or she'd give us detentions. But having to be partners with Sirius for the rest of the year was worse than detention.

Frank, James and Remus who were quidditch players, were leading the way through the halls as Alice and I tried to keep up.

Even Lily was careening down the hall.

When we made it to the potions classroom the boys had already nabbed seats.

I was in front of Alice and Lily and was about to enter and rush over to the seat beside James when Professor Slughorn stopped me.

Alice and Lily rushed into the classroom and claimed the seats beside them.

Frank and Alice, Remus and Tasha Jones another Gryffindor and James and Lily all laughed at me as Slughorn told me he was disappointed at my O.W.L grade in potions. Sirius than walked in and took the seat at the back behind Lily and James and tapped the empty seat beside him after I apologized to Slughorn and told him this year I'd try harder.

Once he dismissed me I dragged myself over and flopped down. Sirius grinned at me "Looks like we're partners this year".

"Yeah, great" I said rolling my eyes.

I knew the class was going to drag by slowly and I wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Good? Yes? No? Let me know. I want reviews so I know if you guys like it or not or if I should take a break from writing.

Schools a little hectic right now so I might not beable to post Chapter 3 for a few days. I'm sorry but I have a life outside of writing.

Reviews would be much appreciated

And A special shout out to the following readers & reviewers:

RemusSiriusJames

Azorianxxx

littleanjel

GoTheDistance

meandering-bluebottle

Much Love

-Sheba16


	3. The Eye

I Don't Wanna Be In Love

Chapter 3: The Eye

I flopped down at the Gryffindor table for lunch after History of Magic. My head was pounding and I already had an essay due. I didn't understand why Binns was still teaching. I mean he was a ghost after all, and a very boring ghost at that.

He would just drone on in his nasally voice and it lulled me to sleep.

When Remus elbowed me at the end of class and informed me that we had a 5 page essay due tomorrow about goblin techniques in the war of 1812, I had developed my head ache.

I only took a bite out of my sandwich as I listened to Lily and James bickering about Head duties tonight. After they got boring I turned my gaze to Alice and Frank. Alice was feeding Frank and it mad me sick. "Oh gross, get a room you love birds" I called turning away from them.

I than turned my attention to Remus who had a charms text book propped against a jug of pumpkin juice and who was reading it ignoring everyone around him.

Sirius had not appeared for lunch yet and I suspected that he was having a snogging session with Amelia.

I sighed and finished my sandwich than waited for the others to finish up.

Lily, Alice and I had herbology next. After Lily gave up the argument and Frank said he was full did we get our acts together and left for class.

When we stepped outside Sirius and Amelia were snogging against the wall. "Get a bloody room" I called as we passed. They didn't even look up.

* * *

"This is grotesque" Alice cried beside me as her, Lily and I were harvesting bubotuber pus for herbology review. It squirted yellow-green pus at us and we ducked.

"But it's easy" Lily said.

I cut the end of the root and held it over the bottle than squeezed it so the pus went into the little tubes.

"Good job ladies" Professor Sprout called as she inspected our 6 tubes full of the pus.

"Thank you professor" we said in unison.

Alice than scowled as pus squirted onto her goggles. "This is so gross".

I tried to stifle a laugh as it slide down creating a slimy path. "Sod off" she barked.

After herbology Lily and I met up with Sirius and James and we walked to charms.

My stomach twisted into a knot as we entered the classroom and I noticed a familiar face already sitting down with a group of his mates and waiting for class to start.

Chad Charters –my ex.

And boy did he look good. He raked a hand through his blonde hair making it fall into his dark blue eyes and he smiled at me. Not a mean smile but a pleasant one like the ones he use to give me when we were going out.I smiled back and was about to walk over and join them but Sirius grabbed my arm and directed me over to the opposite side of the classroom so I was now sitting across from him.

Sirius was shooting dirty looks that way and I tried to ignore it. I also tried to ignore the fact that I could feel Chad staring at me.

"Bloody wanker" Sirius said and James snorted.

"Who?" I asked, although I knew who he was talking about.

"Your ex. What did you see in him?" he scoffed and I narrowed my eyes.

"_Everything_" I replied tersely and turned back to Lily.

Sirius grunted something incoherent and he and James began to whisper.

Professor Flitwick than entered and began the lesson.

We were practicing the Orchideous charm that conjured a bunch of flowers.

I had some trouble and was losing my patients as everyone else around me had succeeded in producing a lovely bunch of flowers.

"You're adding in an extra flick of your wand" Lily told me as I tried for the umpteenth time. "It's not my fault I'm charms illiterate" I snapped.

Lily clucked her tongue, "temper, temper".

I threw my wand down and scowled. "Cheer up buttercup" Sirius said turning to me and handing me a bouquet or red and purple flowers.

He grinned charmingly at me and I couldn't help but smile. Sometimes Sirius had this weird effect on me.

However he had some competition as another bouquet of black and pink flowers (my favourite colours) zoomed toward me. I looked up to see Chad smiling at me and trying to act innocent but I knew he was the one who conjured them.

"Looks like you have some competition Mate" James grinned as a bouquet of red roses popped out of his wand.

"Yeah right" Sirius sniffed as I smelt Chad's bouquet.

"For you Lily flower".

Lily looked up at James as he held out the roses for her. She hesitated but to everyone's surprise and to James' relief she took them.

"Thanks Potter" she said as she smelt them. I smiled when I noticed the small smile tugging at her lips.

"Chad is giving you the eye" she whispered to me as she hid her face behind the bouquet so if Chad was looking he wouldn't know we were talking about him.

"The eye?" I asked dumbly and Sirius whipped around.

"Who's giving you the eye?"

Lily smacked herself on the forehead, "way to make it noticeable".

"I didn't know it was a secret" I replied ignoring Sirius who was asking me questions.

"It's Charters isn't it?" he barked.

"What are you talking about Sirius?" I asked as he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Charters' the one that's giving you the eye".

"Yes. According to Lily, Chad is giving me the eye but what does it matter?"

Sirius looked at me like I had grown an extra head or something.

"You don't know what the _eye _is?"

"No I do not know what the eye is" I rolled my eyes.

"It's the eye! You know, the look us guys give you girls when we want you. And Charters giving you the eye means he wants you. But the eye comes with rules too. And you are not allowed to give another mans' bird the eye".

"Sirius?"

"Yes luv?"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. And, if anything, I would be Chad's bird" I batted my eye lashes at him and his face fell.

"So you like him again?"

"I never stopped liking him" I replied.

He shifted in his seat like he was uncomfortable so I chose to drop the subject. The bell rang anyways and we all began to pack up.

Sirius and James were ahead of Lily and I but I was stopped when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see Chad standing there.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hi"

"Did you like the flowers?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, very much so. Pink and black are my favourite colours" I smiled.

He grinned, "I know that. I was your boyfriend for 4 months after all" he laughed.

I looked down at my feet and shifted uncomfortably, "Yes. You were".

He seemed to look a little sad but he scowled as Sirius called to me.

"Abs, let's go".

I could see the look on Sirius' face. And he didn't look too pleased.

"You seeing Black or something?" Chad scowled.

"No. But I'm going. See you around" and I walked away before I said something I would regret.

"Why were you talking to that git?" Sirius asked as I walked over to him.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. Sometimes boys were so immature.

* * *

"Done!" I called later that night as I finished my History of Magic essay. Everyone else who hadn't groaned, I even finished before Lily started her Muggle Studies essay, although she had just come back from Head Girl Duties.

I settled back down beside Lily after and watched as she wrote furiously across her parchment.

You know when you get that feeling that someone's watching you? Well I was getting that feeling as I tried to concentrate on Lily, so I glanced up and noticed that Sirius was staring in our direction. Not even blinking. Lily who had felt the same way looked up and frowned as she caught Sirius.

"What's Black staring at?" she hissed.

I shrugged and than grinned, "Oo, maybe he's giving you the eye"

Lily just rolled her eyes. "Please. If anything he's giving you the eye"

"I think I hurt his feelings today when I said that I was more Chad's bird than anyone else's"

Lily just grunted, very unlady like, and began to write again. "Well you're right. You were Chad's bird at one time and not Sirius' so obviously it would hurt Sirius. His prides wounded that someone else got the girl he's madly in love with".

I was looking back at Sirius who had finally snapped out of it and turned back to the game of chess that Remus and James were playing.

I whipped my head back so fast so you could hear the crack of my bones. "Excuse me?" I asked.

Lily shrugged, "Everyone knows he likes you. But you and him"

I frowned. It really did bug me when people said things like that. I know Sirius had no trouble asking a girl out if he did like them and he hadn't asked me out. So clearly he didn't like me. I couldn't believe the smartest girl at Hogwarts thought that rubbish.

"No. You know what everyone knows? That you like James and James likes you"

Lily snorted with laughter, "I would never like that prat".

Before we could continue our little argument the portrait hole opened and in stepped Tessa Morgan. All eyes turned to her-most of the eyes belonged to the guys. For Tessa was one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts and she just so happened to be a Gryffindor, my year, and another girl in our dorm. How ever she was never usually in our dorm because everyone knew she slept in her boyfriends' bed, Mike Bones, a 7th year Ravenclaw. It had been that way for a whole 6 months.

My attention was drawn to her when I heard her sniffle and plop down beside me. I turned to see that her bright blue eyes were now puffy and red and she stuck her long black hair into a messy ponytail a top her head. I didn't really like the girl because I thought she was bossy and rude. Okay I will admit I was jealous of her.

Lily, being the more sympathetic one, put her quill down and asked the question. "Did you and Mike break up?"

She sniffed again but this time big, fat tears fell down her face and she began to sob. Everyone turned to look at us and I turned red. It was kind of embarrassing.

"Maybe you should go up to the dorm?" I tried to sound polite and sympathetic.

"Alright. Can you guys come with me?"

"I can't right now Tess. I still have to finish a Muggle Studies essay. But Abby will go with you. She's done" Lily oh so nicely volunteered my services. I'd remember that when I'd volunteer her to go on a date with James.

"Fine" I said and stood up, grabbing my books.

Tessa stood up and than grabbed on to me and began to cry on my shoulder. I glared at Lily who was ignoring me. I sighed loudly so she could hear and began to fast walk up toward the stairs so no one could see me in this embarrassing predicament.

When we made it into the dorm, Tessa sobbing all the way, she collapsed on her bed and began to sob loudly.

I cursed Lily and sat down on the end of her bed trying to be a "comforting friend". After 10 minutes of her sobbing they turned into hiccups. She sat up a few minutes later and drew her knees up under her chin.

"I don't know why he dumped me" she said.

'Maybe because you're a little tart and have shagged all his friends' I thought but of course that would be too mean so I just shrugged.

She than launched into a tirade of how much she loved him and how she had given him everything. I shivered at the thought of them shagging. Mike Bones was not the nicest looking guy and he had some extra meat on him. In other words, he was a fat arse and no one knew why someone as pretty as Tessa would ever want him. Not to mention he was mean.

An hour later and Lily came up. I couldn't be happier to see her. I was tired and getting cranky of having to listen to Tessa moan about how sweet and charming Mike was. A couple of times I had come close to telling her to shut her trap but than she'd start wailing again and I couldn't kick her when she was already down.

"Well now that Lily's here I'm going to sleep" and I quickly rushed over to my bed and flung the curtains around so she couldn't stop me.

"Actually I'm tired too. I think I'll just go to bed too" Tessa said and I slightly cursed.

"Thank you Abby" Tessa called but I was so exhausted that I was already in la la land.

* * *

So what did you guys think? This isn't really my favourite chappie but I had to introduce Tessa because she's going to play some what of a role later on.

I WANT REVIEWS! I like them, they make me happy and make me want to write more chapters.

I also wanted to thank:

sasherxcopy

littleanjel

Padfoot's-Precious

GoTheDistance

If you want your name to appear you only have to review. Its that simple!

Much love to everyone whose read and reviewed.

-Sheba16


	4. Broom Sticks & Bed Rest

Broom Sticks & Bed Rest

September had rolled by and before I knew it, it was a week before Halloween, the first Hogsmeade Trip and the first quidditch match- Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.

It was a cold October Monday morning and as soon as I opened my eyes I could feel that something wasn't right.

Lily, Tessa and Alice were already up and getting ready. How ever it being a Monday and cold and dreadful outside I took my time.

By the time I was finished getting ready Lily and Alice were bashing me for taking too long and only having 10 minutes for breakfast.

Tessa had left with Sirius, who I had noticed were spending a lot of time together. But I wasn't worried; Tessa was still hung up on Mike. And really there was no need for me to worry right? I mean it's not like I liked Sirius and vice versa.

I plunked down beside Remus, Lily beside James and Alice beside Frank. Sirius and Tessa were sitting extremely close together and giggling and talking in hushed voices. I ignored it though and twirled my spoon around in my porridge.

I perked up a bit though when James asked Lily to Hogsmeade. I grinned to myself because I knew that Lily was going to say no and than they'd begin to bicker, providing me with some entertainment.

But to everyone's surprise, Lily shrugged and replied "only _one _date Potter"

They had become slightly more civil to each other after James saved Lily from a few rowdy 6th year Slytherins who didn't want to listen to a _mudblood, _2 nights agoLily had than lost all her nerve and they began to throw curses at her. James came around the corner and knocked their blocks off and scooped up Lily.

It was apparently a secret though because no one but Lily, James and I knew. Lily was impressed that James hadn't gone and blabbed it and I knew that soon they would end up together.

I felt under the weather and pushed my porridge away. It seemed to me that everyone was getting mushy with each other when I had sworn off guys. I than pictured myself sitting alone in the common room dwindling away as everyone had a boyfriend or girlfriend, and I felt even more pathetic.

"Lily you want to go to Muggle Studies?" I asked her. She looked up at me from her conversation with James. "Not right now" and with that she jumped back into the conversation with James. "Alrighty than" I mumbled and looked over at Sirius but he and Tessa looked like they were moments away from shagging each other so I grabbed my bags, jumped up from the bench and stormed out of the Great Hall.

I completely ignored Lily during class but she didn't seem to notice. She was either engrossed in her work or would stare off into space and sigh, her eyes twinkling. I knew what she was thinking of and it started with James and ended in Potter. Though she would never admit it. I sighed too, not because I was thinking about anyone but because I was feeling very down.

Sirius hadn't even bothered to come to class.

* * *

Friday is when it hit me.

I was sitting in D.A.D.A's and I started to feel nauseas. At lunch and dinner I hardly touched anything and I was beginning to feel warm.

It didn't help that Sirius and Tessa walked into the common room later that night and began to snog.

They had started going out on Wednesday, and for some reason it made me feel even worse.

Remus, however, was in a worse state than me. He looked pale and obviously hadn't slept in a few days. Saturday was a full moon and that meant that Remus would turn into a werewolf. Lily and I found out about his "furry little problem" in year 4. He broke down one night and told me that he couldn't date me because he was afraid of scaring me off because of what he became. I told him he was foolish for thinking that I would ever stoop that low and we started going out that night.

I smiled weakly at him. He looked so ill and weak. I couldn't complain how I felt sick when he clearly was worse for wear.

I curled up in the corner of the couch and clutched my stomach as it began to roll. "Hey Abby are you okay?" Alice looked over at me as her and Frank were curled up in the chair. "No" I groaned.

Lily, who was sitting in a corner with James, walked over and placed her hand on my head. "You're hot" she stated.

I smirked a bit, "I know".

She rolled her eyes, "You sound like Sirius".

Sirius looked up from sucking Tessa's face. "Hey. That was uncalled for"

"No more than you and Tess eating each others faces" Remus replied as he closed his book and stood up, shaking slightly.

"You alright Mate?" James asked walking over. "Just a little tired. I'm going to head to bed" he replied.

"Alright. Make sure you're ready for quidditch tomorrow" James smiled and Remus nodded than walked over to me, placed a kiss on my head and disappeared upstairs.

"Maybe you should head to bed too Abby" Lily turned back to me.

I pushed myself off the couch and Lily walked me to the stairs.

"I'll come and check on you in a few minutes"

I only nodded and headed up to the dorm as my head began to pound.

I slipped into bed and drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next day I felt even worse. I was burning up, my head hurt and I had been sick 4 times that morning.

Lily was going to sit with me during the quidditch match but I made her go. "No. You have to go and watch James".

She shook her head. "James will understand" she protested.

"Yes but I already feel pathetic as it is. I don't need you hanging off of me. And besides you have a date in 3 hours. You're not canceling" I said sternly.

Lily huffed but stood up. "Well than stay in bed! I do not want to see you at the quidditch game, no matter how obsessed you are with it".

It was true. I was a hard core quidditch fan and was even a chaser on the Gryffindor team. But I quit because I had sworn off quidditch. James, who was captain now, was disappointed but I had to focus on school and get good N.E.W.T's results or I could kiss my dream of becoming an auror good bye.

"If I'm feeling better than I am going" I said crossing my arms across my chest and giving her a defiant look.

"If you're going anywhere it should be to the hospital wing" and before I could protest Lily left the room.

"Guess are conversation's over than" I called to her.

I tried to fall back to sleep, really I did. But I had this urge to go outside and watch my fellow Gryffindor's and of course cheer on James, Sirius and Remus.

Everyone was at breakfast at the moment so all I had to do was beat everyone to the quidditch pitch and Lily wouldn't be able to say anything.

I stumbled out of bed. My legs felt like jelly so I had to sit on the edge of my bed and pull on some jeans. I pulled a hoody over my messy chocolate brown hair and just tied it into a ponytail. I didn't feel good so I didn't care if I looked good.

I gripped the railing of the stairs as I walked down to the common room praying that Lily wasn't there.

When I stepped off the last step it wasn't Lily but Sirius, who I ran into.

He was sitting on the couch polishing his broomstick and I had to admit that he looked very charming and peaceful. I must have made a sound though because he turned around and glared at me. "You should be in bed" he said putting his broom aside. "Shouldn't you be at breakfast?" I ignored him.

"I already ate" he informed me.

"Well shouldn't you be getting ready for quidditch?"

He grinned and stood up showing me his new quidditch robes. "And look at these new pants. They make my arse look nice and tight" and he turned and lifted the back of his robes up so I could see his nice arse indeed.

I know I was blushing but that's not what I was worried about at the moment for my stomach began to roll and my head started pounding even more. My legs began to shake again and the next thing I knew, I fell.

Sirius rushed over to me. My head was swimming and I could barely focus on him as he hovered above me, panic clearly visible in his eyes.

"Jeez Abs, Lily's going to kill me" he said placing a hand on my head. He pulled it back as though I burned him. "You're burning up. We're going to see Madame Pomfrey". And with that Sirius scooped me up as though I was light as a feather.

"No I hate the hospital" I whined as he carried me all the way down to the hospital wing. "Well at least you'll have some company" he grimaced. I knew what he meant. After the full moon Remus would be sent to the hospital wing to recuperate and would be released some days after.

I stopped whining. Remus had it worse than I and spent a lot more time there so I shouldn't complain. And besides at least I'd be there for him tonight.

When we entered Madame Pomfrey hurried over. "Place her on that bed" she instructed.

Sirius did than stepped back as she began to inspect me. After she poked and prodded me she spoke. "You have the flu. I'll prepare some medicine" she told me and headed to the medicine cabinet and rummaged around in it.

I looked up to Sirius who was still there and looking at me as though I was going to die. "Sirius you have a quidditch game in a few minutes. Go. I'll be fine" I told him. "I'll come see you later" he said. I nodded, "make sure you win".

He had turned and began to walk away but hurried back over. I was about to say something but he bent over me and brushed his lips across my forehead. I imagine my whole body turned red and he smirked. "It's for good luck" and than he left.

Pomfrey than came back and handed me a small shot like glass with purple liquid in it. "It's not the nicest thing you'll ever taste but it will bring down the fever and make you sleep" she said.

I grimaced as I smelt it. It wasn't too pleasant. "Just drink it" she said and I held my nose and sucked it back.

After it was gone she took the empty glass and said, "You'll need some bed rest so I'm keeping you until tomorrow"

I only nodded as the medicine began to work instantly and I fell asleep.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I rolled over to the left side of the bed and threw up right into the bucket Madame Pomfrey had put there. "Bloody hell" I groaned as I rolled back on to my back.

"What foul language"

I turned my head to see Remus looking at me from his bed. He was pale and had a few scratches on him but nothing too bad. "How are you feeling?" I asked him rolling over so I could face him.

"Alright. I'm tired and slightly sore".

"How about the others?"

The "others" were James, Sirius and Peter who became animagi in their 5th year so they could accompany Remus on the full moons. James was a stag, Sirius was a dog and Peter was a rat.

"Nothing major. Though we don't know where Peter got to".

I only shrugged and drew the blankets up around my shoulders as I got the chills.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sick" I replied and he chuckled than began to cough. I giggled and he gave me a funny look after his fit was over.

"Did you win?" I asked.

"Yes we did. 160 to 20"

I smiled; at least something good happened this week. Well 2 things. Sirius kissing me, even if it was just on my forehead and Gryffindor winning the quidditch match.

I yawned and Remus smiled at me. "What?" I asked.

He rolled over to face me, he looked serious. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes"

"Do you fancy Sirius?"

I didn't know how to reply. No I didn't. Of course I didn't. I mean Sirius is my friend, that's it. But for some reason saying no didn't feel right. Neither did saying yes.

I was saved however, by my rolling stomach and I quickly rolled over to the other side and threw up again.

I groaned again and lay back down.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked concerned.

"I'm tired" I replied and he nodded.

"Me too. Let's try to get some rest"

I nodded, wished him a good night and rolled over. I secretly thanked my lucky stars or at least my upset stomach, that I had avoided answering the question.

And with that last thought in mind I slipped into a light slumber.

* * *

I just whipped this up in 20 minutes because I was feeling in a mushy mood.

Reviews means more chapters. So if you want 'em;Review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	5. Losing

Losing

I woke up the next morning feeling better and Madame Pomfrey let me leave. Remus had to stay for another day because he wasn't fully recovered yet. I bid him good-bye and made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

James and Lily were the only ones awake at the moment and they were sitting together deep in conversation. I didn't want to intrude but I was hungry and my stomach was growling so I quietly slipped in across from them. They both looked up and smiled at me as I began to butter a croissant.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked as she poured me some pumpkin juice. "Hungry".

James chuckled, "How was Remus looking?"

"Better. He was fnishing up a potions essay when I left".

A silence than fell and I decided that it would be the perfect time to ask about their date. When I brought it up they both turned pink and I raised a brow.

"I want details".

"Well we decided that we're going to go on another one" Lily informed me and I couldn't help but grin. James winked at me.

"Well I'm glad. It's about time"

Lily turned pink and swatted me. "She's right you know" James replied and Lily turned to him.

She smiled a shy smile and I knew it wouldn't be long before she would confess her feelings for him.

20 minutes later we walked back up to the common room. As we entered Tessa flew down the boys stairs. Her clothes wrinkled and her hair a mess. No one had to ask what happened as she hurried up the girls stairs.

Sirius casually walked down the stairs a minute later buttoning up his shirt and wearing a grin. "Glad to see you up and about" he told me as he took a seat beside me. I don't know why, but looking at him made me angry and I didn't want anything to do with him at the moment.

I ignored him.

"Hey I'm talking to you" he said poking me in the arm. I turned to him, my eyes blazing. "And I'm ignoring you"

Lily and James looked up from their conversation.

Sirius scowled. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. You're the one with the problem" I sneered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just drop it. You're sick" I told him and stormed up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

"I think she's mad" James offered and Sirius glared at him. "You think?"

I slammed the door and Tessa stepped out of the bathroom. She was grinning from ear to ear and running her fingers through her hair. "You wouldn't believe what I just did".

I glared at her. Oh I knew what she just did. "Actually I can. Because you're a tart".

Her eyes widened and then narrowed into slits and a smirk appeared on her pale lips.

"Do I sense some jealousy?"

"No you do not" I snapped.

"Everyone knows you fancy Sirius, including him. I'd stop though if I were you. Because Sirius doesn't like you. He told me as we were making love. And the only reason he talks to you is because he feels sorry for you, he pities you" he spat.

It felt like someone had wrapped their ice cold fingers around my heart and squeezed it. I was about to pull my wand out and hex her when Lily came through the door. "Is everything all right?" she asked looking back and forth between us. "Just dandy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to see _my _boyfriend" and with that Tessa flounced out of the room.

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. "What was that about?" Lily asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing" and I brushed by her and left the room.

I don't know how I did it, but for the rest of October and November, I ignored Sirius.

At first he tried his hardest to get me to talk to him but I was resilient.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was the end of November. I had gone a whole month and a half with out him. And it sucked.

On the bright side he dumped Tessa. Who ended up getting aback together with Mike. And I'm 100 positive that Lily and James are dating.

Remus and I are still single, but I know he has a crush on Cassie Swanson a sixth year Hufflepuff.

I've been watching him. Creepy I know but I notice things like that. When I confronted him about it though he shook it off and tried to lie. Finally I got down to the root of the problem and it was about his "furry little problem". It's not like he has to walk up and introduce himself as a werewolf though. You don't share every little detail about yourself when you first start dating someone. So because I made some good points I'm sure that he's going to ask her out soon.

Sirius has been snogging a few girls but hasn't settled down yet. But whatever it's not like I care. Well maybe just a little bit. But I blew it between us. I know I did because I told him we're not friends anymore. And now I feel like a git.

It was exactly a week ago, on a Saturday night. I had confined myself to the library so I could work on a History of Magic research project.

The clock had just struck 10 and Pince kicked me out so I was wondering back to the common room (taking my sweet time) because I knew everyone would be paired off and I'd be left out. I guess it was dumb of me to swear off men huh?

Anyways I was walking down the hall, looking down at the ground for some reason. When I got this feeling that someone was watching me. So I looked up to see Sirius standing against the wall trying to look casual. I knew he was watching me though so it didn't work.

I just sniffed and looked ahead about to pass by him when he called my name. For some reason my body stopped and I turned around.

Scowling at him.

It was awkward to say the least. "Can we talk?"

I placed my hands on my waist and raised a brow. "I don't know can we?"

"I don't understand why you've been ignoring me for the past month".

I looked up into his gray eyes and felt my anger ebbing away. But than I remembered what Tessa said and it flared up again. How dare he say all those things.

"Because I know what you think of me!" I snapped.

His eyes seemed to widen and than he looked sad. "And you're mad about it?"

If I wasn't biting my lip so hard than my jaw would have dropped to the floor. Was Sirius honestly retarded? Who wouldn't be mad if they found out that someone who they thought was their friend pitied them?

"Of course I'm mad! You should have at least been man about it and told me instead of that little tart Tessa" I snapped.

Sirius frowned. "Tessa told you what?"

I balled my hands into fists. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. "Why don't you ask her!".

"So what does this mean? That we're not friends anymore?" he asked.

"That's exactly what this means" I choked back my tears. We were both surprised but quickly shook it off. He glared, and I lost all my control.

Before he could say anything else I ran.

* * *

Now here I was sitting up in the dorm regretting it. After fighting with my inner demons I had made up my mind. I was going to go and apologize to Sirius. The truth was I missed him and I felt emptier without him being in my life.

"Okay I'm doing this" I told myself and hurried down to the common room before I changed my mind.

When I got there though, it was empty except for James and Lily and a few other students. "Where's Sirius?" I asked.

"Dorm" James replied and I was about to start making my way up the boy's stairs when James yelled at me to stop.

"He's up there with Missy Storms".

I gritted my teeth. "Well than. Never mind. I'm going for a walk" I said and headed toward the portrait hole.

"Want us to tell him you were looking for him?" Lily asked.

"Most definitely not" and I slipped out.

I did something else I would regret later on.

I was wondering aimlessly through the hall. Having no particular goal or location in mind. I stopped when someone called my name.

I turned around to see Chad.

"Hey" he said stopping in front of me.

"Hey" I replied.

We stood there for a few seconds. Just staring at each other and before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and we began to kiss.

It got intense and we pulled away. Our hearts racing, lips swollen and a weird feeling came over me. I had one of those out of body experiences. Where you can see yourself but you have no control over what you're saying or doing.

This was the case when I whispered to him to go up to the Astronomy Tower.

It wasn't just star gazing that happened in the tower.

He carried me up. He was grinning from ear to ear in anticipation for what was to come.

When we were together we had discussed having sex but I wasn't ready. I didn't think I was ready than but I was angry at Sirius and just wanted to prove something. I didn't know exactly what at the moment.

Everything was running through my head as Chad laid me down and began working his magic. I had finally come to my senses but it was too late. Chad had already made his way into me and was looking at me, waiting.

It than dawned on me. It was gone forever. I was no longer pure and innocent. And it was taken by my ex, someone who I didn't feel that connection with.

But me being the stubborn girl I was pushed on and 20 minutes later after Chad collapsed beside me I put my clothes back on, gathered what was left of my pride and dignity and excused myself.

The common room was empty and most people were in their dorms asleep. I silently thanked the lord and made my way up to the dorm.

Lily and Alice were already asleep, and Tessa was obviously with Mike. Feeling extremely dirty and angry at myself I drew a hot shower and tried to wash away my guilt. I ended up breaking down in the shower. I couldn't tell anyone what I had done and now I felt very lost and lonely. I drew my knees up under my chin and sobbed.

I had lost 2 of the most important things in my life; my friendship with Sirius Black and my innocence.

* * *

I kind of liked this chapter. It was emotional and everything. I didn't go into great detail about what happened in the Astronomy Tower and if you didn't figure it out than ask someone else. I didn't think it was that hard.

Reviews people if you want more!

I also want to thank the following reviewers:

pOkEdAnDsUrViVeD

Freckles.X

littleanjel

Silence is Silver

CuteButDangerous

Much Love

-Sheba16


	6. All I Want For Christmas

All I Want For Christmas

During the December month I had become really quiet and withdrawn. Alice and Lily asked on a regular basis what was wrong but I couldn't tell them. I was ashamed and I didn't want anyone else to know. I just said I wasn't feeling well.

Finally, after barely making it through the month, Christmas Holidays rolled around. To say the least I was grateful that I could go home and recuperate for 2 weeks.

During the train ride home I hardly par-took in the conversations about what we wanted for Christmas and what was the best thing about Christmas. I pretended to be a sleep in the corner.

Now my friends were a bright group. But talking about me as I was in their presence was not the smartest idea. I must have been a good actress because they actually thought I was asleep. I think it was Lily who brought up my unusual behaviour. "Maybe she actually is sick" Remus said.

"No. I don't think that's it" Lily stated.

"I think it's because you guys aren't talking" James obviously was talking to Sirius. There was no reply from Sirius but I could feel his gaze on me and I shifted than slowly opened my eyes deciding to "Wake up".

"Oh good you're awake. We're almost there" Lily told me as I sat up.

I only nodded and stared out the window. I could still feel Sirius looking at me.

A few minutes later the train lurched to a stop and we all hurried out of the train and onto the platform.

I hugged everyone good-bye, except for Sirius who was looking away from me. I really did want to hug him and forget our fight but it was clear to me that Sirius didn't feel the same way. So I left the platform, slightly heart broken.

However my mood lightened slightly as I noticed Charles waiting for me at the car. I hurried over as snow fell down around.

"Hullo Abby" he called opening my door for me. "Hello Charles" I said slipping into the back seat.

The ride to my house was rather quiet. I wasn't really in the talkative mood, especially after Charles informed me that my father was away in Asia on business and he would most likely not be back before Christmas which was in 1 day, on the Sunday.

A few minutes later the car stopped in front of my house. It looked empty and cold and I dreaded spending Christmas alone. Aaron was away in Paris with his girlfriend and I was not going to stoop as low as to ask Alex and his girlfriend to come and spend Christmas in my house.

So with a heavy heart I trudged up the path after waving good bye to Charles.

I had just closed the door behind me when there was a loud pop in front of me and I whirled around to see Twizzle, our retired house elf standing there.

"Miss Abby!" she squeaked.

"Twizzle what are you doing here?" I asked perplexed. Father had granted her freedom 2 years ago but she was so attached to the family that she'd sometimes come back for a visit. The last I had heard of her was that she was working in a fancy restaurant in Ireland with her family.

"Master Adams wanted Twizzle to come and check on Miss Abby" she replied.

"Don't worry about me Twizzle. You go home and spend the holidays with your family" I replied.

But Twizzle shook her head. "Miss Abby is family" and with that she marched into the kitchen.

I followed her as she began to float ingredients out of the refrigerator. "What are you making?" I asked leaning against the door jam.

"Cookies!" she squeaked. "Than will decorate the house and Christmas tree".

To say the least my Christmas was starting to look better.

After 4 hours of magical work the house and tree were decorated in garland and fairy lights so they twinkled.

Twizzle and I curled up in the living room and ate cookies and wrapped Christmas presents for my family and friends.

I stopped when I came to Sirius present. I had picked it up in the summer when I was in Greece.

It was a glass ball and when tapped with your wand the night sky would appear and you would feel as though you were looking up at the stars no matter where you were. One of mine and Sirius' favourite past times was to go outside, weather permitting, lay on our backs and look up into the night sky when we were younger. But now as we were getting older it was far and few between when we actually got time to do it.

And it saddened me.

"Miss Abby?" Twizzle's voice,full of concern brought me out of my memories. "I'm fine" I assured her and placed the orb into a blue box and wrapped it. Even if we weren't talking I was still going to give him his present.

Just after the clock struck 11 I headed for bed. "Twizzle will be back in the morning" she called as I said good night. I smiled and thanked her for her help than went into my room.

It had also been decorated with a small white tree in the corner glittering with lights and tinsel and fairy lights twinkling from the ceiling and window. I settled down into bed and thought back to the conversation everyone was having on the train about what they wanted for Christmas.

"All I want for Christmas is Sirius Black back" I said out loud and than rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by a noise. It sounded like the roar of an engine but it seemed far off. I lay there looking up at the ceiling trying to figure out if the sound was getting louder or quieter.

I jumped out of my bed as a light shorn into my room and the roaring of the engine shook my room and made the window rattle.

I grabbed my wand and pointed it at the window as I stood in front it, staring into the bright glow of head lights.

I gasped as the light was turned off and I was staring at Sirius on top of a motor bike.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised and happy.

"I need to talk to you. Where can I park my bike?"

"The driveway" he nodded and disappeared for a minute and than apparated into my room because he was 17 and had gotten his Apparation license during the summer.

I wanted to fling my arms around his neck and never let go. But it would have been a problem because A we hadn't spoke in a bit and B I was in my nightie and might have given him the wrong impression. So I stood there staring at him as he stared at me.

I cleared my throat and he snapped out of his gaze. "Enough of this. I miss you and I found out what Tessa said about me just feeling sorry for you. I never said that. I like you Abs. I always have. And this was all a misunderstanding on both our parts. So I'm here tonight to set things straight. I only want you. These past months it feels like something's missing. And it has. It's you".

My eyes were filling with tears and I couldn't find my voice. I only nodded dumbly, afraid that if I were to open my yap than I'd start sobbing like a baby. Sirius understood and he grabbed me. He wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and held me. His face was buried in my hair, my face buried into his neck, and we stayed like that for at least 10 minutes until I found my voice.

"I've missed you too".

He placed me back down on the ground, his hands on either side of my waist and he looked into my eyes. "I want you to be my girlfriend Abs".

My legs felt like jelly and I braced myself against him. Sirius Black, one of my closest male friends was asking me out. But my conscience spoke up and reminded me of my decision to not fall in love. I dismissed it. 'Go to hell' I thought and nodded. "I want that too".

Sirius grinned and bent down brushing his lips across mine. Kissing Sirius was exactly how I imagined it. Magical.

That night we lay together in my bed and he asked me to tell him the truth about why I was acting differently.

My heart began to beat erratically. I was afraid if I told him than we'd break up. We had only been together for 20 minutes.

I decided that I'd tell him.

"I did something that I wasn't ready for. And I really regret it"

I didn't have to go into detail. Sirius who was nuzzling my neck stopped and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I don't want to know who it was with. I don't care. All I want to know is that you don't have feelings for this guy and will forget it" he whispered.

I turned around in his arms to face him. Tears running down my cheeks. "I really don't Sirius. You're the only one I care about".

He grinned, satisfied with the answer and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Than let's never discuss it again".

"Fine with me" I whispered and snuggled against his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next day I was alone. At first I thought that it had just been a dream until Sirius walked in carrying a silver tray with pancakes and tea. "Merry Christmas" he grinned setting the tray on the night table and crawling in beside me than handing me it.

"Merry Christmas to you" I said and kissed him on the lips making sure it was real.

After a quick breakfast Sirius grabbed my arm and dragged me down stairs when the living room was piled with presents.

Twizzle appeared carrying a fruit cake and after making sure that I was fine and everything was in place she returned to Ireland.

Sirius and I began to open are presents.

An hour later I had received a variety of sweets, books, clothes and a few pieces of jewellery.

I was about to get up and begin cleaning up our wrapping paper when Sirius handed me a little black box.

Remembering Sirius' present I pulled it out of my robe pocket and we traded gifts.

At the same time we opened them. I gasped as I opened the box to reveal a silver ring on a silver chain. Engraved on the ring was A.A & S.B Forever. I wiped away the tears and looked up at Sirius who was gazing at his present in wonder. "Abs this must have been expensive"

"Don't worry about the price. Do you like it?"

"Of course. What do you think about yours?"

"It's lovely".

"Here" and he took it from me and put it on.

"So did you get what you wanted for Christmas?" I asked him.

He grinned and twirled a piece of my hair around his finger. "Yes I did. You?" he grinned.

"Oh I got him" I smiled and he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"James owes me 10 sickles" he said when he pulled away.

"Why is that?" I asked as I began to clean up the paper.

"We had a bet that me and you would end up together before the New Year. And lookie here"

"Imagine we didn't end up together?" I winked.

"Oh I wasn't leaving until you agreed".

* * *

Sirius had decided to stay with me for the rest of the holidays and in those 2 weeks I had finally come to terms with something. I had fallen for Sirius. I was afraid at first that he would do what he did to all the other girls. Love 'em and Leave 'em. But he had assured me that it was different this time and I believed him.

When we returned to Hogwarts January 2nd I felt like I was the queen of the world. Everyone would stop and stare at me and Sirius as we walked down the hall hand in hand. I couldn't help but beam when girls would tell me how lucky I was to be Sirius' girlfriend.

Lily and James had finally come out with the truth about their relationship. They were indeed an item.

Remus was seeing Cassie and Frank and Alice were still engaged.

Peter had left during the Christmas break and hadn't returned.

Everything was perfect, except for this dark wizard that was gaining power in the magical world and his followers or "death eaters" as they called themselves were killing muggles and anyone who stood in their way. But I figured we didn't have to worry about it because we were safe at Hogwarts. ...

But boy was I wrong.

* * *

So I got them together. I think this story is only going to be a few chapters long because I don't want to drag it out so it's like 60 chapters long. There might only be like 6 chapters more. If you want more you know what you have to do. REVIEW!

I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last 3 chapters. There's too many to list but I thank you all!.

I hope you liked.

Much Love

-Sheba16


	7. Black Letters & Bad Moods

* * *

Sorry it took a while for me to post the chapter. I didn't really like it and I kept making changes and tweaking a few things. I don't think it's quiet right now but It will do. I just want to move on. So hope you enjoy cheers!

* * *

The Black Letters & Bad Moods

January was quiet and uneventful except that we were swamped with homework and didn't have time for anything else.

It was the beginning of February on a Tuesday morning when things started happening. We were sitting down for breakfast when the owls flew in. I looked up and noticed that a few were carrying black letters with red seals on them. I watched as the owls flew down, delivered their letters and flew away.

I turned back to my breakfast after they cleared out.

A few minutes later though everyone's attention was drawn to Maureen Warwick a 4th year Hufflepuff who had begun to scream and wail. Professor McGonagall hurried over to see what was wrong. She took the letter, scanned it and than hurried over to Professor Dumbledore who also scanned the letter.

A few other students began to scream and cry.

"What's going on?" Alice asked as everyone turned this way and that. The Great Hall was in chaos.

A few Professors including McGonagall ushered the students out. Professor Dumbledore disappeared moments later.

"Hey Abby listen to this" Lily said turning back to the Daily Prophet.

"_Captain Artimus Adams of the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement has stated that they are gaining ground on the Dark Lord and his followers. He stated that this mess will all be over in a few days and the magical world can return to its normal state. Captain Adams is credited with the capture of 6 Death Eaters and several possible suspects. He believes that the Dark Lord will be brought to justice any day now. 'This Dark Lord is a coward. He is nothing more than a wizard with too much power and support. He will be brought to justice if it is the last thing I do' Adams was quoted. We all wait with bated breath."_

I grinned. "That's my daddy". Sirius grinned at me and draped his arm around my shoulder. "Think he'd like me?"

"He's met you before" I replied.

"Yeah but I wasn't dating his little girl"

"As long as you are your charming self. I'm sure he'll love you"

Sirius winked and we went back to our breakfast still wondering what those letters were about.

* * *

Later that night we found out what the letters contained. They were from the Ministry of Magic, informing people that a family member working for the ministry was dead due to run ins with the Death Eaters. I shivered as I thought about my dad and Aaron. I didn't know what I'd do with out them. But I dismissed the thought. I was not going to think about it. Over the next month several other students received the letters.

It was a day before Valentines Day and Sirius had something extravagant planned.

I couldn't wait.

Lily, Alice and I were sitting at the table discussing our boyfriend's plans at lunch when a large black owl landed in front of me carrying a, _black letter._

I gulped, my eyes watered with tears. Don't start crying, it's a mistake I told myself. Lily had taken the letter from my shaking hands. "Do you want me to?".

I nodded as Alice wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

I watched as her eyes scanned the letter than she looked up at me. "Who?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"Aaron".

I began to sob. McGonagall hurried over and took the letter from Lily. She handed it back to her after she read it. "Girls let's take her up to the common room" she instructed. When they reached out to me I shrunk away and dug my nails into the table.

I screamed as Sirius appeared and grabbed me. He pulled me up from the table, scooped me up bridle style and hurried out of the Great Hall. Alice and Lily followed us up.

I laid in my bed and sobbed for hours straight. Lily and Alice kept checking on me and Sirius laid with me for most of the night. The next day I didn't get out of my bed so Sirius sat with me and held me all through Valentines Day.

That night I got a letter from my dad saying that he was back in London. There wasn't going to be a funeral for Aaron. He said it was safer if I stayed at Hogwarts.

"This isn't happening" I whispered as Sirius stroked my back.

He didn't say anything but squeezed me tighter.

* * *

Amidst my tears and heart ache I couldn't help but smile a little and thank god for Sirius. He had been by my side the whole time.

Every day it got a little easier and soon I was able to fall asleep without crying about Aaron's death.

By the beginning of March I was coming around. I knew that Aaron wouldn't want me to become depressed and lock myself away from the world. He would want me to continue on with my life and enjoy it.

It was announced that a Hogsmeade trip was coming up on the Saturday and I was excited to go this time because I had been ill the last one. I also had to make it up to Sirius for our Valentines date.

"Saturday is your day. I will even stand in Zonko's with you for the whole day" I told Sirius the Wednesday morning at breakfast.

"Whatever" was his reply and he went back to mucking around with his eggs. I frowned, "what's wrong?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and he had the nerve to shrug it off.

"Nothing" he grunted.

I balled my hands into fists and clenched my jaw shut. "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" James asked.

"Just forget it" Sirius growled and pushed his plate away than stormed out of the common room.

Oh was I ever furious!

"What's his problem!?" I growled stabbing my fork into a piece of toast.

"He's been a bit cranky" Remus answered not looking up from his book.

"It's just because he's been worried about you the past month. Don't worry about it. He'll come to his senses in a day or two" Lily said patting me on the hand.

I sat there for a second thinking about what they said. I still wasn't happy about the situation so I decided I was going to find him and make him tell me what was wrong. If he was worried about me than why would he go and make things worse by being in a bad mood.

I excused myself and hurried out of the Great Hall.

"Sirius?" I called.

"What?"

I turned to see him coming out of the boy's bathroom down the hall and I waited until he was close enough before I responded.

"I want to know what's wrong. Why are you in such a foul mood?" I grabbed his hands in mine but he disentangled our fingers and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Now I was hurt and furious.

"I'm not in a foul mood" he replied glaring down at the ground.

"Well you could have fooled me!" I snapped.

His eyes than shot up to mine. "I'm bored okay".

My heart began to race and my legs felt like jelly. I knew what he was getting to but I still had to ask. "Bored with what?"

"Do you even need to ask?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's why I just did!" I called.

"Us alright. We've been together for 3 months now and that's a record for me. Now I know why I never last that long. Because I get bored. I figured things would be different between us because we're mates but it's not working".

Boy did I feel like an idiot.

I thought things were great.

Evidently they weren't.

"So we're breaking up than?" I held the tears in as they began to prick at the back of my eyelids. I wasn't going to cry. Not again, not over a boy and especially not over Sirius Black like so many girls before me.

"I think it's for the best"

Well I didn't!

And to make things worse he placed his finger under my chin and lifted my face up than brushed his lips against mine.

"I still want to be friends though" he whispered after I came to my senses and jerked away.

"Sirius, I can't do that. And by the way. Your timing couldn't be any worse" and I rushed back into the Great Hall.

"Did you find him?" Lily asked as I sat back down.

"Yes" I replied still trying to fight the tears.

"And what happened?" James prompted.

"We broke up".

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gapped at me. I ignored them and took a sip of my pumpkin juice.

For some reason it didn't taste as sweet as it did a few minutes earlier.

* * *

So I'm waiting for the reviews on this one. Actually I'm kind of afraid lol. But things can't always be perfect and Sirius Black is not one to be tied down for longer than a week. So I figured I'd end their relationship here. I know I'm evil. Things will be revealed in the next chapter as to why Sirius is being a git. If you review- Muahaha... please?

Thanks to

CuteButDangerous

Keisha.cl

Silence Is Silver

for reviewing chapter 6.


	8. Fist Fights & Mates

Fist Fights & Mates

By lunch that day everyone heard Sirius and I had broken up. Most girls couldn't be happier and it sickened me to see them all wearing big grins as I walked by and than whispering behind my back.

Alice and Lily flanked my sides the whole day and Alice had already gotten into several verbal arguments with several different girls. Even Lily had exchanged a few words with some girls.

"Guys don't worry about it" I told them later that night as we sat in the library writing out essays for several classes due to the fast approaching N.E.W.T's.

Alice snorted. "No. It's disgusting how they're acting and it's all over that prat Sirius!"

"It also disgusts me the way James is sticking by Sirius. He had no right to dump you but according to him he did the right thing" Lily sneered as she flipped through her book aggressively.

"Frank thinks the same thing!"

"I guess the boys are sticking together" Lily snorted.

"Well we can play this game too! Frank assumes we're going to Hogsmeade together and he even made reservations for Madam Puddifoot's. But boy does he have another thing coming if he thinks that Sirius was right in dumping you!" Alice laughed.

"James is under the same impression. And he has even bestowed me with the honor of wearing his last year's quidditch robes to cheer him on at the quidditch match. But I will refuse to until he sees the error of Sirius' ways"

I was trying to concentrate on the paragraph about Anti Muggle charms for Charms. At this latest development I had to step in.

"You guys are not going to start a problem between you and your boyfriends. They're just doing what they think is right. I'm sure they had no intention of making this into an even bigger argument" I tried to reason with them.

"They are acting childish! We had no intentions of making a mountain out of a mole hill but when they started saying that Sirius was right, well that was the last straw" Lily said.

"So do not fret. All this will be over with in a couple of days" Alice grinned and she and Lily pulled me across the table into a group hug.

* * *

Actually it wasn't appearing like everything would be over in a couple of days. It got worse. 

The next morning at breakfast Lily and Alice informed the boys that they were not going to Hogsmeade with them.

"What? Why not" James called.

"Because, Sirius had no right dumping Abby!" Lily called back.

I groaned and clenched my jaw. "Actually-"

-"Of course he did. It's not like they signed a contract stating that he couldn't break up with her" James cut her off.

"But I really"- I tried again.

-"That's beside the point! Why did he have to break up with her now? Especially after Aaron's death" Lily cut me off.

I was beginning to lose my patience.

"Maybe you girls should mind your own business" Frank stated.

"Well how dare you Frank Maurice Longbottom!" Alice quipped.

"What? You're the ones making a big deal bout this"

"And you boys are making it worse. What Sirius did was wrong, if anything Abby should have dumped him for being such a git in the past".

"So it was wrong for Sirius to break up with Abby but it would have been justified if she broke up with him?" James cried.

"Exactly!" Lily and Alice said in unison.

"That's bloody bollucks!" Frank and James sneered.

"We're just doing what you boys are doing" Lily replied nastily.

"Which is?" Frank asked.

"Sticking by your mates!" Lily and Alice said together and they grabbed me and dragged me out of the Great Hall with them.

* * *

For 2 whole days Lily and Alice refused to talk to the boys and vice versa. We even sat at the very end of the table! 

I was seriously losing it. And it didn't help that I caught Sirius snogging some snotty little fifth year Ravenclaw on the 5th floor as I was hurrying to Charms.

The world was falling apart around me.

On Saturday morning I was woken by loud cheering in the common room. I shot up, Lily and Alice following.

"Wassamatter?" Alice groaned.

"They're yelling" Lily growled.

"Yelling about what?" I asked.

"WE'RE GOING TO KICK THE SLYTHERINS ASSES!" we heard James call.

"AND SNOG EVERY GIRL WE SEE AT HOGSMEADE!" Sirius called after that.

"They're trying to get us riled up!" Lily called.

"Oh yeah. Will show them! Let's cheer on the Slytherins" Alice cried jumping onto her feet.

"Oh that would be too mean" Lily replied.

"GOOD IDEA PADFOOT! I'M SURE THEY'LL TREAT US BETTER THEN CERTAIN GIRLS WE KNOW!" James' voice echoed and Lily's face turned a bright red.

"Oh they are so going to pay for that".

I smashed my face into my pillow and groaned. They were all taking this too far.

* * *

But having nothing better to do and supporting my friends' who were supporting me, we cheered on the Slytherins at the quidditch game. 

"What the hell are you doing!?" James yelled at Lily as Mark Flint, a chaser on the Slytherin team had scored.

"Cheering" Lily prompted.

"Yeah for the wrong team!" Sirius flew up beside James, his gaze falling on me.

"Oh sod off boys! And by the way, have fun at Hogsmeade snogging all the girls" Alice yelled.

Frank flew up on his broom but didn't say anything. He regarded his girlfriend with a hurt look on his face.

I noticed Alice's facial expression seemed to soften. I knew they'd forget this whole stupid ordeal after the game.

"Forget this. We have a game to win" James called and turned his broom and flew back into the game.

Frank followed but Sirius gaze lingered on me for a second. He looked like he was struggling with something. I looked away and back toward the game. He took off.

After that we felt pretty lousy and were in somber moods. Gryffindor was losing 40 to 20. Until James started speeding toward the Slytherin post.

We were all on our feet watching and waiting.

James went into a nose dive and than the whistle blew. He caught the snitch. Gryffindor had won 180 to 40.

Gryffindor erupted into cheers and applauses and we leaked out onto the field as the boys landed.

With the feud momentarily forgotten Lily, Alice and I rushed out onto the field to congratulate them.

"Good job!" Alice cried launching herself at Frank. He grabbed her and spun her around. "It's all for you" he grinned.

James held out his hand for Lily to take. His eyes pleading with her. I felt her sag beside me and she stepped forward about to take it when the Slytherins started their jeering.

"Hey Potter does your mudblood whore realize she was cheering for us?" Flint yelled.

Everyone on the field gasped and James spun around.

Sirius was right by his side and before anyone had time to blink Flint fell to the ground with a busted nose.

Sirius and James than disappeared as the other Slytherin teammates jumped on top of them.

Frank put Alice down and rushed in as the fight got bigger as more Slytherins and Gryffindors joined in.

"Stop this!" Lily yelled.

"Ah shut it Evans!" a Slytherin girl by the name of Patricia Helstrum launched herself at Lily.

But I being the tougher one of the group had to get involved and maneuvered myself in front of Lily so Patricia was actually running at me. Her arms were out stretched and I just swung my fist and caught her in the cheek. She bellowed and stopped running.

"You little bitch!" she screamed.

"Oh no you didn't!" Alice snapped and began to walk over to her but I held her back.

"James!" Lily cried as the professors descended onto the field and began to pull everyone apart.

Professor Slughorn grabbed Sirius and James from the ruckus. They were both grinning, James sporting a black eye, Sirius a bloody lip and Frank a bloody nose. They were clearly the winners though because most of the Slytherin team was lying on the ground in a crumpled heap sporting a varitey of different injuries from black eyes, bloody nose and lips and I was sure that Flint had some broken fingers.

"DETENTION!" Professor McGonagall yelled

* * *

Not a lot of people were allowed to go to Hogsmeade that day because most of us had detention. We even had to sit in the Great Hall because there was so many of us. 

James and Lily made up as well as Frank and Alice. The girls were making a big fuss over their little wounds.

I just stared down at the table as Sirius kept staring at me from across the table. I eventually gave up and looked.

He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile. He looked so ridiculous. His lip was swollen and blood was still dripping from it.

"Your lip is bleeding" I muttered.

He reached up and caught a drip of blood on his hand. "So it is"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a wet napkin which Alice was using to dab at Franks nose and slipped over to the side so I was sitting beside him. He swung his one leg over so we were facing eachother and he grinned. "Are we going to play Doctor?"

"You're such a dog" I said and began to dab at his lip wanting to feel useful and needed.

Although it was clear that Sirius didn't need me, a part of me still wanted him to.

My feelings seemed to shine through because he grabbed my arm forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"I still need you. I still need you in my life" he whispered.

My lip began to tremble I didn't dare say anything.

Luckily Sirius proceeded. "I still want to be your mate".

"I still want to be yours".

"Than mates?" he asked.

I nodded. "Mates" and began to dab at his lip again.

* * *

So this is chapter 8! I actually had a lot of fun writing this picturing James and Sirius kick some Slytherin ass! Remus wasn't in this chapter and it will be revealed why in the next chapter. Actually a lot of things will be revealed in the next chapter. 

If you guys want anything else clarified in the next chapter than drop me a review and Ill try to add it in.

Also I want reviews before I continue. I love reading them and trying to make you guys interested and happy by adding in the things you want me to.

So if you want more Review!

I also want to thank my favourite readers & reviewers!:

littleanjel

PhoenixBlaze8

AmeliaRose

CuteButDangerous

Padfoot's-Precious

Keisha.cl

totallypants

bonnie-hpf-star

Tony Lovato's Bitch

Silence is Silver

GoTheDistance

meandering-bluebottle

RemusSiriusJames

pOkEd AnD sUrViVed

Freckles.x

-Sheba16


	9. Things Revealed

Things Revealed

That night I was sitting in the common room as the others were down at dinner. I wasn't really hungry and had been doing a lot of thinking after we were dismissed from detention.

"Sickle for your thoughts?"

I looked over to see Remus sitting on a chair.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Just arrived. What are you thinking about?"

I shrugged. "Everything".

I noticed that Remus was looking troubled.

"What about you?"

He bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair. "I did something today that I shouldn't have done".

I chuckled. "You're not the only one. We all got a detention today".

"So I heard. I would rather have had a detention instead of what I was doing".

I was shocked. Remus John Lupin would rather have a detention. He must have done something really bad.

"What did you do?" I leaned forward intently.

"You can't tell anyone!" he whispered leaning forward.

"I won't" I whispered back leaning even closer until our faces were inches apart.

"Well I, well me and Cassie, we..."

"You…"

"Well we were intimate" and his face went red and he quickly looked into the fire.

"Whoa" and I leaned back into the couch. "She was that bad?"

Remus turned and looked at me. "No it was nothing like that Sirius" he stressed the Sirius part.

I giggled. I guess it was something Sirius would say.

"Than what's the problem?"

"The problem is I shouldn't have done it. I like Cassie but not that much. What I really wanted to do was break up with her and I guess she could feel it so she did that as a last resort and I guess I kind of just went along with it. I swear my intentions were to break up with her. I left the game right after so I could tell her".

I could tell Remus was upset about it but I was slightly angry. What he did was low; I expected Sirius to do something like that but not Remus.

And I told him that.

"Jeez Abby you really made me feel much better" he said sarcastically.

"Well did you break up with her?" I asked ignoring his little comment.

"No. How could I do that? I mean she was a virgin. How awful would that be if I broke up with her after? She would think it was something she did".

I smiled. I had to give it to Remus. He was a real gentleman. But I was in no position to give him advice about what to do. After all, look at my love life.

Luckily for me Remus was a smart guy and knew that he had to go and talk to her.

"I'll talk to you later Abby" and he hurried out of the room.

I than went back to thinking but was interrupted a few minutes later by someone else.

"Abs can we talk?"

I looked up to see Sirius standing there. My heart skipped a beat as his gray eyes held mine. I couldn't deny it anymore; I think I was falling in love with him.

"Sure" I whispered.

To make things worse he sat beside me. We sat in silence for a minute.

"So um, what do you want to talk about?" I broke it.

"Oh damn I forgot".

I rolled my eyes. "Than let me ask you something".

"Alrighty" he grinned.

"Why were you acting like a big git?"

His eyes widened and he cracked his knuckles and looked into the fire. I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes glowed as the flames shadows danced in them.

I crossed my arms and pouted. Obviously he wasn't going to answer me.

"Because of what people were saying" he spoke a few seconds later.

I glanced over at him and frowned. "What were they saying?"

"That I was losing it".

"Losing what?" I was perplexed.

"My touch. You know, what makes me, me. I mean, I'm Sirius Black. I have a new girlfriend every week, no one can tie me down and all that" his gaze fell on me. "The guys were laughing at me because I was with you for 3 months".

I bit my lip and folded my hands in my lap.

"So you broke up with me because everyone was making fun of you?"

He shook his head. "Well that and I was afraid".

Sirius Black was afraid of something? He was the bravest guy I knew. And now I was afraid.

I licked my lips, "What were you afraid of?"

He chuckled, looked down at his hands than back at me. I was startled. I could feel that he was going to reveal some kind of secret or something. Something that could possibly change everything between us- and I was right.

"I'm afraid of my feelings for you".

I blinked. His feelings for me? What did he mean? That he hated me and he was afraid of feeling that way or something?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've never felt this way for any one before. And it scared me at first. So that's why I was being a git because I didn't want you to know how I felt and that's why I broke up with you".

"So what are you trying to say?" I was intrigued now and not afraid.

"I guess what I'm trying to say Abs, is that I love you".

I imagine I looked like a stunned owl. My eyes widened so much that I thought they were going to pop out of my head. No way did Sirius just say he loved me.

"Abs are you alright?" he poked me and I snapped out of my stupor.

"I, er, well when did you realize this?" I stammered.

"I've liked you for awhile but when I finally admitted it we were already too good of friends. And I guess I didn't want you to turn me down like Lily turned down James. It wasn't good for my pride you know" He winked and I hit him playfully. "I guess I was also afraid of losing you all together. I didn't want to break up with you, especially after Aaron but I was selfish and only cared about how I looked to the others. Will you forgive me for that Abs?"

I never seen Sirius so, well serious. I knew that he wasn't lying and he really wanted me to forgive him. But truth was even if he ripped my heart out and stomped on it, I'd still forgive him.

"Yes" I whispered.

He grinned and stood up than grabbed my hand and yanked me off the couch and into a hug. He buried his face into my hair and kissed my neck. I clung to him afraid to let go. But there was a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. Deep down inside I knew that Sirius and I would never last.

A few minutes later we pulled apart. "Well I have a letter to write" Sirius told me.

"Oh yeah, to a girl?" I smiled hoping that it actually wasn't.

"Actually yeah"

My smile faltered and Sirius just grinned and brushed the pad of his thumb across my lower lip.

"Relax. It's to Andromeda my cousin. She was the one that told me to tell you my feelings".

"Than tell her I said thank you".

"Will do. See you later Abs" and he kissed me on the forehead and than left.

I yawned and decided to head to bed early. I was tired from the emotional day.

* * *

_I frowned as I appeared in front of my house. It was freezing out and a thick fog rolled in. I hurried inside._

"_Nice of you to join us Abigail"_

_I spun around to see Aaron. Aaron was alive! _

"_Aaron!"_

_I rushed over but stopped dead as he stepped further out of the shadow. It wasn't Aaron but Alex and he was grinning wickedly._

"_No. Not your precious Aaron. Aaron is dead. I killed him"._

"_No!" I cried and was about to step back but he grabbed me by my arms and dug his nails in painfully._

"_Oh yes. I did it for him. He is gaining power; you're foolish if you don't join us"._

_I knew who he was talking about and I began to struggle. "Let go of me! I will never join the likes of you!"_

"_That's exactly what Aaron said before I killed him"._

"_I'm going to tell dad!"_

_He laughed, it echoed in the house. "Father knows. He knows I killed Aaron. But he is not foolish like you and Aaron. He won't tell a soul, he won't report me. I'm his son"_

"_Let go!" I screamed._

"_Shut up!" and he hit me across the face._

_Tears welled up in my eyes and anger in my blood. I hocked a loogey in his face. He yelled and threw me to the floor._

"_How dare you, you blood traitor" he roared and whipped out his wand._

"_You're going to rot in hell!" I screamed._

_He smirked. "I look forward to it. AVARA KEDAVRA!"_

I shot up. I was soaked in a cold sweat. The moon was shining in casting an eerie shadow on the floor. Alice and Lily were snoring from their beds.

"It was just a dream" I whispered. But something told me that the information revealed in that dream was nothing but the truth. Alex killed Aaron, and dad knew.

I had to write a letter to him right away.

I snuck out of the dorm on shaky legs and made my way up to the boy's dorms. I needed James' invisibility cloak.

I snuck into the room. The cloak was sitting on James' trunk and I grabbed it and turned about to make my way out of the room when someone grabbed my arm. I froze and looked over to see Sirius.

"That's called stealing you know?" he grunted his eyes half closed.

"According to you and James it's called borrowing".

He chuckled. "What do you need it for?"

I didn't know if I should tell him or not. My brother was a Death Eater, it wasn't something I wanted everyone to know, but Sirius' family was also followers of the Dark Lord.

"Alex killed Aaron and my dad knows. I need to write him a letter, I need to know if it's true" I told him.

Sirius let go of my arm and sat up now wide awake. "How do you know?"

"This may sound stupid, but I had a dream. And I haven't told anyone this before but I had a feeling that Alex would do something like that. Aaron and I both knew he was evil"

Sirius than scrambled out of bed. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that he was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers with naked ladies on them. I tried to ignore the way the moon shorn behind him casting light through his hair and making his gray eyes shine. I also tried to ignore the fact that he had the nicest body I ever seen. With broad shoulders, pecks and a rippling 6 pack it was no wonder why Sirius was so sought after. If I wasn't on a mission there would be no stopping me from attacking him in a fit of lust. But I quickly shook that thought out of my head. Sirius was my friend, and even if he did love me I wouldn't be able to do that with him.

"I'm coming with you" he whispered slipping on a pair of pants.

We both turned as James moaned and called Lily's name. Sirius and I both snorted and he put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me out of the room.

We ran down the stairs and out of the portrait hole.

"Here" Sirius said grabbing the cloak and throwing it over us. We than hurried through the halls and up to the owlery.

I took out a piece of parchment and began to scribble furiously.

_How could you! I know Alex was the one that killed Aaron and I know you knew. You also know that Alex is a Death Eater. I suppose that's why Alex killed Aaron because he knew. And you didn't want me to leave Hogwarts because you're afraid that Alex will come after me._

_Well I'm writing this to let you know that I am going to go to the Ministry as soon as school ends and I'm reporting Alex to the Aurors if it's the last thing I do; I'm making him pay!_

_-Abby_

Sirius read it over my shoulder and after agreeing that it was good we sent it off. I stood watching the owl disappear into the night sky and shivered at the thought of Alex out there waiting for me.

Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. "Are you serious about going to the authorities?"

I nodded. "He has to pay for what he did".

"What if your father tries to stop you?"

I closed my eyes and took a breath. "Than I'll report him as well".

Sirius squeezed me than threw the cloak on. "Let's go".

The next day I waited with bated breath for a letter, and than the day after that. After 2 weeks I stopped waiting. Obviously my father had made his choice. I was going to go and report them both.

"Do you think that's the best idea?" Sirius asked me one night as we were sitting together on the couch.

I nodded. "It is".

"Than I'll be there with you every step of the way".

I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder. "Thank you".

* * *

Dun dun dun. Chapter 9. 

So what did you guys think?

Also there seems to be some confusion. Sirius & Abby aren't together. Maybe soon. Guess you guys will just have to read and review to find out -hehe.

Thanks to all who reviewed

Much love

-Sheba2006


	10. Let's Make A Memory

* * *

Okay so this is chapter 10. I posted this more for my benefit because it's my favourite chapter and it would be a shame if no one could read it. However, I was disappointed from the lack of comments I received on the last chapter. This chapter contains alot of mushiness. It is a fair warning. If I don't get at least 6 reviews I'm not going to post any more chapters and Moaning Myrtles' also in this chapter. I just like her so I added her in.

* * *

Let's Make A Memory

It was the first week of April and the weather was warming up. We spent more time outside as the leaves on the trees began to grow and the flowers began to blossom.

"Only 2 more months until we're finished" Sirius said as we were all outside the Saturday afternoon.

"And N.E.W.Ts" Lily piped up as her and James leafed through a D.A.D.As textbook.

"I'm not worried" he shrugged and laid down, his hands behind his head.

"You should be. I haven't seen you pick up a book in ages" Remus replied as he repositioned himself against the tree he was leaning against.

We all shared a laugh.

"I don't have to study because I'm Sirius Black" he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "All the more reason to study".

"Oh ouch Abs" he said sitting up as we laughed again.

I handed him the potions textbook I was looking through and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked looking up.

"To the loo. I'll be back in a minute" and I jogged up the castle.

"Hey Abby. Where is everyone?" Alice and Frank stopped me as I neared the castle.

"By the lake" I replied.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"The loo".

"Oh I did not need to know that" Frank said and began to head down the path toward the lake.

"Hey you wait up!" Alice called after him. "I'll see you after you get back from the loo" she laughed at her rhyming scheme and than took off after her boyfriend.

* * *

Instead of going up to the fourth floor to the washroom I went to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. It was haunted by a girl who died in the castle in the 50's. She was pretty harmless.

"Myrtle?" I called stepping in.

"What!?" the ghostly image of a girl with large black glasses surfaced out of the floor.

"I just need to use the bathroom" I told her.

"And why tell me? I'm not your friend" she sniffed.

"Oh" I replied as I slipped into a stall.

"Oh? What did you want to be my friend or something?" she asked, curious.

"Well I'd like to be" I said. It was kind of awkward having a conversation with a ghost whilst on the loo but if you didn't distract her she'd yell and scream until you got out of her bathroom. I found a way around this in second year. The only thing Myrtle wanted was some company.

"I hear that you and that boy Sirius Black are going out".

I giggled. "Where did you hear that?"

"Well these girls were talking about it when they came in to fix their make-up the other day. I only listened for a minute and than I told them to get out of my bathroom".

I stepped out of the stall than began to wash my hands. "No we broke up a month ago. But we're still really good friends".

"What's it like?" she asked appearing beside me.

"What's what like?"

"To have a boyfriend. I never had one" she whispered the last part.

"Well it's a lot of everything. Trust, honesty, respect, love but at the same time it can be sad, and depressing"

She nodded than looked at the door. "There is a boy listening to our conversation" and she sunk into the floor.

I shook my head. Sometimes that girl was a little much.

A minute later I stepped out and ran into Chad.

I could feel my face go red because we hadn't spoken since the night in the Astronomy Tower.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Myrtle" I replied beginning to walk away. He followed.

"Why? She's dead".

I rolled my eyes. "Because, it's not like you would understand anyways".

"Well from what I understood from the conversation you were having with a dead girl, you and Black aren't dating anymore?" he asked.

"No".

"Well good than. If you remember correctly I said we should take a break over the summer, not break up. So technically we're still going out".

I stopped and turned to him. "Actually were not".

He frowned. "Actually we are because I said so".

I was losing my patience. "Well I said we're not!" I snapped.

He than pushed me against the wall. "I don't like your attitude".

"Let go of me" I said struggling against him.

"Ever since you've started dating Black you've developed this attitude. I've been meaning to knock it out of you but your precious boyfriend doesn't let you out of his sights".

"And today's no different. Let go of her Charters"

We both looked over to see Sirius striding down the hall.

"This doesn't concern you Black" Chad snarled.

"Like hell it doesn't!" Sirius snapped and grabbed Chad by the back of his shirt and ripped him off of me.

"I'm alright" I told him as in inspected me.

"Black don't make me hurt you!" Chad called.

Sirius turned around as Chad had his wand pointed at us. "No, don't make me hurt _you_" he growled.

Chad seemed to have his lost his nerve for a second and Sirius turned and took my hand and we began to walk away.

"Whatever Black. You can have her. She was nothing but a good shag anyways".

Sirius stopped abruptly and before I could stop him he charged down the hall. Before Chad had enough time to react Sirius slugged him across the face. He fell with a thud holding his broken nose.

"Keep your hands of my girl, Charters" and he turned and began to walk back to me. I couldn't help but smile. Sirius was always going to be there for me.

"Your girl?" I asked as he took my hand again and we walked outside.

"Yeah. Well that is if you want to".

"Than I guess I'm your girl".

We stopped again and he leaned down and stopped just inches from my face. "I've been thinking" he whispered.

"That's amazing" I giggled.

"Oh be quiet you" he grinned. "Remember when I told you I loved you?"

"Of course I did. I'll never forget it, but why?"

"Well, I kinda wonder how you feel".

"Oh Sirius. I love you too".

He grinned. "Ah much better" and he kissed me.

When we broke apart I couldn't help but grin.

"I've been waiting for you to say that" he said.

"And I've been waiting for you to stop being a huge prat, deflate your ego a notch and ask me back out".

He raised a brow. "Well that didn't seem very nice".

I giggled. "I had to get it out. Now shall we?" I asked holding my hand out for him to take it.

He did and broke out into a run, dragging me behind him, to the lake.

Everyone had stored their books away by than and were just gazing out over the lake as the sun began to set.

It was peaceful as the warm sun began to sink behind the lake and the smell of flowers danced in the breeze.

Sirius and I sat down; our fingers still entwined, and looked out over the lake. Enjoying the silence and the company of our best friends.

I than looked around at the people I loved and had grown up with. Lily was sitting beside James, his arm draped around her shoulders, her hand clutching his. Remus was now standing against the tree and holding Cassie as they looked out toward the sun. He seemed peaceful and I could tell that he had decided to give Cassie a chance. I knew deep down inside he liked her.

Alice was sitting in between Franks' legs, resting her back against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach with her hands on top of his.

And Sirius and I sat hand in hand. Simple yet complicated, kind of like our relationship this year. I than gazed back out across the lake and sighed. 'If only it could last' I thought.

Half an hour later our stomachs began to grumble. "I'm starving" Sirius announced and stood up, dragging me with him.

"I second that" James replied and him and Lily ambled up.

Alice and Frank rose and Remus and Cassie walked over.

"Well last ones up to the castle are hairy Slytherins" Sirius yelled and everyone began to run to the castle, laughing the whole way there.

* * *

After Sirius finished his dinner, he disappeared and came back a few minutes later carrying a blanket and a smirk.

"What's this?" I asked him as he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bench.

"Just come on" he said.

I couldn't help but tear up as he led me out to our spot. Our spot, when we were younger, would lie down and look up into the night sky at the stars.

He placed the blanket down and than took my hand and pulled me down with him.

"Just like old times" he said as we lay on our backs.

I snuggled against him and looked up into the night sky. "I missed doing this".

"I did too. I just figured we were getting too old for it".

I shook my head. "Even in our fifties will still do this" I whispered captivated by the beauty of it all.

"You think will still be together?"

I looked into his eyes. "Even if we're not together we're still going to be mates. And will do it" I said.

He grinned. "Will do it eh?"

"Sirius Orion Black!" I scolded him playfully.

"Abigail Storm Adams. I love you" and he pressed his lips against mine and pulled me as close as humanely possible.

I was going to give him hell for mentioning my full name, including my ridiculous middle name. But the kiss soothed my tirade and I kissed him back.

A few minutes later we broke apart and we looked up into the night sky as Sirius, the star shorn down on us.

"You notice the star you're named after shines the brightest in the sky?" I asked.

"Course it does. I would have changed my name if it didn't. There's no point in being named after a star if it doesn't shine the brightest" he grinned.

I nodded, "good point" and I placed my head on his chest.

A few minutes later Sirius sat up. I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head and leaned over me. "Nothing. Everything's perfect" he whispered.

I could tell there was something that he wanted to say though. "Go on" I said.

He frowned. "Go on?"

"Yeah. Say what you want to say".

"Well, I was thinking. This is probably going to be the last night will be able to do this. With N.E.W.T's coming up and everything, I figured maybe we could _do _something, something that we haven't done yet".

"And what is that?"

"Let's make a memory. Something that only you and I can share".

"What kind of memory?" I whispered as he brushed his lips against my exposed collar bone.

"An intimate one" he murmured as he nuzzled my neck trailing kisses up and down my jaw line.

I stiffened for a minute and thought about it. I really had nothing to lose because it was already taken by Chad. And I wasn't ready than, nor did I feel that connection with him and I still did it. But Sirius was different. I loved him and he loved me.

"Abs?"

His voice drew me out of my thoughts and I smiled and nodded. "Let's make a memory"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I giggled. "What now you don't want to?"

"Oh of course I do. I just want to make sure that you're with me a hundred percent" he replied stroking the side of my cheek.

"I'm with you a hundred and one percent".

He smiled a sincere smile and kissed my forehead and than my lips. "I truly do love you".

"I love you too Sirius".

That night Sirius and I created something more than a memory. It was a bond, and a new feeling. Something that I could only experience with him. From that night on, I knew that I truly did love Sirius and he was the only one for me- or so I thought…

* * *

So they're together again, for now. There is going to be only 1 more chapter. Sad I know. But I loved this story so much that I was thinking of a sequel. It's going to be set between OTP & HBP. So when Sirius is out of jail. Abs will of course be in it and it will take you through what happened after Hogwarts and everything. So I want reviews for this chapter or I end it here.

I think 6 would do but more would be nice. If you truly want me to continue than let me know.

Thanks to all who reviewed

-Sheba16


	11. An Ending

An Ending

The bright after noon sun shorn in the Great Hall, across the hundred desks and the students sitting in them.

It was making me sweat even more as I scribbled furiously across the parchment trying to remember everything I had ever learned at Hogwarts.

Yes, I was writing the dreaded N.E.W.T's exam. I needed top marks to become an auror and during May and June I did nothing but study, much to Sirius' disappointment.

Speaking of Sirius, I glanced over at him. He was in the row beside me and three seats down. He was just sitting there and I worried that he did not do enough studying. But I could not worry about him. I looked back at my exam and began to write again.

Boy did my hand ever ache.

"Quills down please. Your time is up. Congratulations on completing your N.E.W.T's exams" Professor McGonagall called from the front. I put my quill down and sighed in relief. I had done it. I had finished the exam. I filled in every question with as much information as I could remember, and I prayed that it was enough.

I cracked my knuckles as the others' put their quills down and began to shift and stretch. Three hours had taken a toll on us and as most of us stood up we heard unpleasant cracks of our bones.

"You have an hour of free time before the last feast. I advise packing if you haven't already. The graduation ceremony will take place at 7, after the feast and the carriages arrive at exactly 8 to take you to Hogsmeade Station for your last ride home" Slughorn called as he collected the exams.

We all flooded out of the Great Hall and out into the warm sun.

* * *

I stood there, my face turned up into the sky as the white clouds drifted by in the bright blue sky. Summer was just about to begin a long with the beginning of the rest of our lives.

"We're finally done" Sirius whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder.

"I know" I whispered back as reality sunk in.

We stood like that for a few minutes until James and Lily appeared at our sides.

"We did it mate. We got through school" James grinned at Sirius and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I couldn't do it without you Prongsie" Sirius smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "If you two didn't have us as girlfriends I would think you were gay".

I giggled and draped my arms over my best friends' shoulders. "I don't think I could make it through without you" I told her.

She squeezed my hands. "Neither could I".

"And that doesn't look gay?" James asked.

"No mate. That looks hot" Sirius laughed and James joined him. Lily and I just rolled our eyes. "Boys!".

We met up with Alice, Frank and Remus down by our normal spot at the tree by the lake.

"Moony where's ole Cassie?" Sirius asked as we neared them.

"We broke up. It was mutual though" he replied.

"Oh that sucks. You didn't even get to shag her".

Instead of replying Remus winked at me. I grinned back and winked.

"So what are we going to do as soon as we get back home?" James asked Lily kissing her on the cheek. "I am going to start looking for a job and you are going to go to training to become an auror" Lily replied.

"No moving in together? No getting married? No kids and a dog living in a little white house?"

Lily looked up at him. "You to get married and have kids, with me?" she asked.

James nodded. "Of course Lilikins. As I've been telling you for years. You're the only one for me".

"Oh James" she sighed and they began to snog.

"Well now, that's something you don't see every day" Frank whistled.

We all laughed as they re-surfaced. James grinning from ear to ear and Lily a bright shade of red.

"Well. We're getting married one day, so get use to it" she giggled.

James grinned widened and he grabbed her hand. I knew they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

"What about us?" Frank asked Alice.

"We have a wedding to plan" Alice replied and than she began to name off all the things for the wedding they had to start looking into.

Frank cut her off with a kiss.

"Remus old boy what are you going to do?" Sirius asked Remus.

He shrugged. "I don't know yet". He seemed to look sad and I knew it was because he hadn't planned that far due to him being a werewolf. It would be difficult for him to find paid work.

"You can come live with us" Sirius said draping his arm around my waist and pulling me close against his side.

"What?" I asked surprised. I planned on selling off the house and taking the money to rent out an apartment. I knew my dad wasn't going to be coming back and neither was Alex so why live in a large house by myself. It also held too many memories.

"Sure. I received an inheritance last month from an uncle of mine. I'm set for years. And I couldn't imagine myself living without my girl".

I smiled. "Do you think we could do that? I mean live together?"

"Damn right we could. And Moony will come and stay with us too" he called.

Remus smiled but shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea Sirius".

"Why not? It will be fun"

"I think that you should just shut up Remus and accept your fate. We're going to be roomies" I called.

His smile widened. "Well I guess I can't argue with that".

We than all sat down at our spot and gazed out across the lake watching the giant squid propel itself across the surface of the lake one last time.

* * *

Later that night after dinner we all went up to the common room one last time. Many of the younger students wished us all the best of luck and the girls cried and told Sirius how much they were going to miss him.

Lily, Alice and I wandered up to the dorm for the last time. I took both their hands and we stood together in silence.

"Since we were first years, this has been our room" Lily whispered a few minutes later.

"There are so many memories in this room" Alice said.

"Well just think, we still have 50 some odd years to make even more memories together" I winked.

"Hey girls, they're calling us down for the ceremony. McGonagall wants us in our robes" Frank called up to us.

I dropped their hands. "Well now we have to graduate".

They nodded and we slipped on our robes that we had laid out earlier than morning and hurried down the stairs to meet our boyfriends.

"James did you prepare your speech?" Lily asked as I took both Sirius' and Remus' hands.

"No" he replied.

"You were supposed to do that ages ago!"

"It will be fine Lily. My speech is going to come from the heart" he assured her.

She rolled her eyes. "James Potter if I didn't love you".

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated in all four of the house colours. We stood in four lines as Professor Dumbledore and the head of house called us up one by one and handed us our diplomas.

The Slytherins were called first, followed by the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs and than the Gryffindors. I was the first to be called for the Gryffindors and I held my head high as all my friends and the people I had met during my seven years clapped and cheered.

"It has been a pleasure teaching you Miss. Adams" Professor McGonagall told me as she shook my hand and handed me my diploma. "Good luck during your auror training, I know you will make it".

"Thank you so much Professor" I told her and so over come by emotion I hugged her!

"Oh" she gasped by none the less hugged me back. "Good luck dear".

Next Dumbledore took my hand. "My dear, good luck in the future. I know you will over come all the challenges that are thrown at you".

"Thank you. Good bye sir" I said hugging him too. He patted me on the back. "Good bye Mrs. Black". His eyes twinkled and I smiled and walked off the stage.

After a few other students Sirius name was called and the room broke out into a loud applause and cheers from his fan girls as he jogged up the stairs onto the plat formed stage. He bowed and than grabbed Professor McGonagall's hand and kissed it. I could see her blush as she handed him his diploma and sent him to Dumbledore. They shook hands and Dumbledore whispered something to him. He nodded and looked at me and winked and than walked off and over to me.

We screamed and cheered for Lily and than Frank followed by Remus, James and Peter who we hadn't seen much of this year and than Alice.

Once the ceremony was over we all cheered and applauded for god knows what and than took off out side.

"SCHOOLS OUT MATES" Sirius yelled hugging James and than Remus.

Lily, Alice and I brushed our tears away and hugged everyone who said their good byes. I even hugged Chad who had come over to apologize. "Don't worry about it" I told him and than sent him on his way.

A few minutes later the other years came out and we all marched down to the carriages, the seventh years in front singing songs and joking. All of us unaware of what was about to happen.

The train ride home was rather quiet. All of us were thinking about the future and what it as going to bring. "We're all going to stay in touch right?" Alice asked.

"Of course" I replied.

"Good because my two bridesmaids need to help me plan my wedding" she replied and Lily and I squealed.

"We're your bridesmaids?"

"I couldn't picture anyone else" Alice said squeezing our hands.

"What's with women and weddings?" James asked the other guys. They all shrugged and than replied in unison, "Cake?"

We just rolled our eyes.

A few minutes later the train rolled to a stop.

The seven of us lingered for a minute in the compartment. This was the last time we were going to get off the Hogwarts Express. "Come on" Sirius said taking my hand.

We all stood on the platform just looking at each other waiting for something. Some kind of sign to let us know what we had to do next.

Lily was the first to speak. "Maybe we should head home?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah Frank your mom is waiting for us over there".

"Will you see guys later. Keep in touch" Frank said shaking hands with the guys and hugging Lily and I.

"Write me later" Alice said giving us each a hug and allowing Frank to whisk her away.

"Remus my boy"

Mr. Lupin was waving to Remus was across the platform. "I'll talk to him about letting me move in with you guys. I'll write soon" and he grabbed his things and walked off.

"Lily, James" we all looked over to see Mr. and Mrs. Potter waving.

"Well that's us. Will see you guys later" James said clapping Sirius on the back.

"Will meet next week at Diagon Alley" Lily told me. I nodded. "Sounds like a plan" and than we parted ways.

Sirius and I than stood there together after all our friends had left with their parents. "So where are we off to?" I asked.

"To our new life" he smiled giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Let's go" and he took my hand.

It was the ending of a chapter in my life and a beginning of a new one with Sirius.

The End

* * *

Or is it?

It all depends on you guys. If you want a sequel than let me know because I have some ideas already. I didn't like how I ended this one but it had to be done.

I want to thank all my readers & reviewers; You guys rock! (L)

I hope to start writing a new fanfic soon and I hope you guys read it and like it just as much as you liked this one.

Thanks so much!

-Sheba16


	12. SEQUEL!

To all my readers who want a sequel I have just written the first chapter! It's called Someday You Will Be Loved

is the link for the first chapter!

Don't forget to write a review for me please so I know what you guys think. I loved reading all the feed back for I Don't Wanna Be In Love

The title for my next fanfic is from Death Cab For Cutie's song Someday You Will Be Loved.

So I'd love you guys to read it

Much love

-Sheba16


End file.
